


Hidden Demons

by Gothic_Gay



Series: TFTGS fics [1]
Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Gay/pseuds/Gothic_Gay
Summary: Spencer Middleton is working the newest job for his boss, The Collector. But the newest target is different compared to the previous jobs. Something about the way he looks, the way he talks, it’s distracting. For the longest time, Spencer was running away from the fact he’s gay but it’s time he finally admits that.Basically Spencer works through his internalized homophobia and comes to terms with the fact he’s gay.





	1. Spencer Experiences Gay Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is canon/oc content. Call me cringe and fail if you want but Spencer with another canon character would be too toxic and unhealthy. I’m tired of toxic relationships in lgbt media and I’m going to make happy and healthy lgbt relationships!
> 
> Thank you for reading

Spencer got into his car, sitting there in the empty parking lot. Lately the Collector has been extremely paranoid and has been hiding information around town. It was fucking annoying. But it was for amazing pay, plus he loved his job. Getting to beat someone up AND getting paid? It’s pretty great.

He took the papers out of the large envelope and flipped through them. This was different, there were only two papers. A picture and information, and not a lot of it. “Let’s see, ‘Target is disguised as a human male living in town. Species: Unknown. Powers: Unknown. Track, gather information, report and collect. Alive and preferably unharmed.’ What the fuck?” He turned the paper over and back again, reading it over but still nothing made sense. “Why am I getting the shitty jobs?”

Spencer threw the paper into the back of the car with a look of disgust. He hated track and reporting jobs. Just give him something to beat up, and he’ll do it happily. But unharmed? What the fuck is this shit! He huffed and turned his attention to the picture. It was a slightly blurry image of a man with light brown skin and a messy ponytail walking out of a Starbucks. High end clothes with fancy sunglasses, he was going to be easy to find.

Quickly speeding out of the parking lot and running through a stop sign, he made his way to town. Passing the shitty little gas station and into the shitty little town. There was only one Starbucks in town, and everyone knew where it was. He may have gotten a shit job this time, but it looked to be an easy and quick one. 

Pulling into the parking lot, Spencer took a quick look at the strip mall. No sign of the target. After parking he dug around the car looking for the police badge he swiped a while ago. It worked wonders when he had to ask questions. Soon he was making his way into the coffee shop, once again scanning for the target. Nothing.

“Excuse me, I have a question,” Spencer said holding up the police badge. The barista turned to face him and looked at the badge. “I’m looking for this man, have you seen him?” he asked as he held up the picture. She looked at it and squinted her eyes, then smiled.

“Yeah! He comes by everyday, he’s actually, like, the only nice regular. Never complains or anything. You can’t see it in the picture, but when the sunlight hits his hair, it shines. Everything about him is so nice, you know. I’ve been trying to give him hints with hearts on the latte art, but he hasn’t gotten the hint yet.”

“Do you have a name?”

“Cyril. He always orders the same thing and sits in the corner to read. He’s so cute, and dresses so nice compared to most people that come in here. Is he alright? Is he in any trouble?” she asked looking quite worried.

“He’s fine, but I can’t give any information due to protocol,” Spencer lied. She bought it, but still looked unsure. “Thank you for your time, you’ve been a great help.” Lying was something that came naturally to him. Spencers phone rang and he excused himself. “Stupid bitch,” he mumbled as he walked back to his car. He looked at his phone, Kieffer was calling. He rolled his eyes before answering, “What?”

“That’s not how you answer a phone, Spencer. It’s a little rude.”

“Whatever. What do you want?” he asked as he got back into his car.

“I was wondering what you wanted for supper. I was thinking of ordering take out, how does that sound?” 

“Yeah, that sounds great, not sure when I’ll get back. Doing a job right now,” he grumbled as he watched the store. 

“All you do is work, when are you going to have time to hangout? You need some friends... What about the ones at the gas station, they’re your friends right?” Spencer let out a harsh laugh as Kieffer went on. “You could invite them over, I’ll make dinner for them too.” At this point he stopped listening and started to zone out. Until he noticed the target walking up into store. The barista was right, his hair did shine in the sunlight.

“I have to go,” he said cutting Kieffer off and hung up. Spencer noted that he had nice red hair, and his skin seemed to glow in the light. And actually, he was pretty cute. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure of where these thoughts came from. All he needed to do was focus on the task at hand, not on how well dressed the target was.

His heart beat hammered in his chest. “What the fuck,” he mumbled. Spencer sat there, slightly panicked, he’s never lost focus on a target like this. Plus he felt like he was having a heart attack. Was this some type of weird power? Should he write this down? How does he explain this? This job got a lot harder than he originally thought.

The target, Cyril, suddenly briskly walked out of the shop. Stopping to scan the area, then quickly making their way to their car. Doesn’t he sit and read in the shop? “She snitched. She FUCKING snitched!” he realized and punched the steering wheel. Spencer watched as Cyril got into a Sedan and drove off. He did the same but made sure there was distance between him and the target.

As he was following behind, Spencer thought over what exactly was happening. The target had some power that made his heart freak out. Obviously. This also explained the thoughts he was having of how gorgeous the target is. He wasn’t really having these thoughts, it was just some supernatural power. This was obvious, and once he caught this ‘Cyril’, he would make it stop.

Spencer’s mind raced as he came up with reasons for the odd thoughts, he was starting to freak out. He was freaking out to the point he barely noticed the car that pulled out in front of him. Slamming on the breaks, he laid on the horn. Aggie, who just cut him off, rolled her window down and flipped him off. He honked the horn again, but she didn’t move. “CRAZY BITCH! MOVE YOUR DAMN CAR!”

“Go fuck yourself limp dick!” she yelled back and threw her cup of coffee at his car. It hit his windshield and splattered coffee across it. Aggie sped off as Spencer put on the wipers, she flipped him off again as she drove by. “Learn how to drive fucker!” she yelled and sped past. Spencer started to drive, ignoring the people angrily honking at him, when he realized one very important thing. He lost sight of the Sedan.

“Fuck!” he growled. He drove around looking for the car, swearing loudly at everything. It took awhile but he finally found it again. It was parked in a driveway of a small house, in a nicer side of town. Kieffers house was actually just a few streets away. Spencer took a deep breath and parked a little bit away, and waited.

During the time he waited, he decided to make notes of what he’s learned so far. The targets name is Cyril. He likes starbucks, nice high end clothes, drives a brand new Sedan, and lives close by. Okay, that’s actually not a lot of useful things to know. The only useful information he can think of is Cyril always seems to wear sunglasses, and has some strange power.

After what felt like hours, there was still no new activity from the house. Spencer thought about heading home for the night. It was getting late and he had 5 texts telling him that there was supper waiting for him. When another car pulled up into the driveway. A woman hopped out and went into the house, and Spencer just caught a glimpse of Cyril. 

Strangely, his stomach felt weird and his heart skipped a beat. It was happening again, and he didn’t like it. Grabbing his phone, he called the only person who he could think of. It rang a few times before they finally picked up. “You almost never call, what’s going on? Is it an emergency?”

“Eric, something stupid is happening. I don’t understand it! I’m going after the newest target and I feel weird, he’s using some power against me. I need you to do a check for anyone new in town under the name ‘Cyril’.” Eric was silent for a moment. “Well?!”

“Any other info I can check? Last name? License plate number? If I have more information I can get it done faster. The faster I get it done, the less I have you snapping at me. It's tiring and frankly a piss off. What kind of powers do they have? What kind of monster is it?” Eric asked, genuinely curious now.

“Not sure, looks human. But their power is just weird, my heart beat is fast and my stomach feels off! What’s the saying? Butterflies in my stomach? That’s a stupid saying, who eats butterflies?! I feel warm, my palms are sweaty. It’s gross,” Spencer complained over the phone.

Eric was quiet for a while before finally responding, “Holy shit. Are you freaking kidding me?” He laughed while Spencer yelled at him. “Spencer, are you sure he’s not just a human? And only call me for emergencies, I don't have time to deal with your bullshit.” The annoyance in his voice was pretty clear.

“What?! Of course he’s not! His hair shines in the sun and his skin glows. Well not actual glowing but this nice glow, you know? Plus he’s wearing these sunglasses, it was a cloudy day and it’s night time. Those are really nice sunglasses though, all his clothes are really nice.”

“I’m not sure how to put this without you threatening me. Again. But it sounds like this target is just a human, and it sounds like you have a crush. Which I thought was impossible for someone like you, but I guess I was wrong on that. Maybe you aren't completely heartless.” Spencer’s eyes went wide and his face turned red.

“FUCK! YOU! I don’t have a ‘crush’ or whatever on shit! He’s a man, how the fuck am I gonna have a ‘crush’ on a man?! You’re fucking stupid, you know that?! You’re just a stupid bitch! Don’t fucking talk to me unless you have useful info, you short fuck!” Spencer yelled and hung up. 

He threw his phone onto the passenger seat and turned the key. As he started to drive off he noticed a figure in the house window. He drove faster. Thankfully, Kieffers house was close by and he was home in no time. Getting out of his car, Spencer sneered at the ‘grass comet’ and stomped inside.

“You’re finally home! I got your usual. How was work?”

“Fucked. And I want that thing off the lawn!” 

“But that’s my grass comet!” Kieffer called out as Spencer stomped away. “And please take your boots off in the house, you’re putting boot prints everywhere.”


	2. Spencer Loses His Cool

It’s been three days. Three fucking days. And Spencer hasn’t been able to find any useful information on the target. Cyril seems to be living a normal life, nothing supernatural has appeared. The only thing that seemed off about the man was how careful he was. He knew he was being watched, but hasn’t seemed to notice Spencer. This job was just going just great.

Currently he was waiting and watching outside Cyrils house. That woman, whoever she was, was gone for the day. And yesterday Spencer slashed the tires to the Sedan and cut the brakes. Leaving only one working car, which was gone. Next time Cyril left, it would make for an easy pick up.

This job was getting stressful, he couldn’t focus and he had no useful information at all. The sun was close to setting, marking another day gone to waste. He was really pissed. His phone rang, drawing his attention away from the house. ‘Riggin.’ Fucking finally. “You better have something good.”

“Well, hello to you too. Look, there isn’t a lot that I could find, but I want to get this over and done with. I have actual important work, stop calling me for this shit.”

“Just tell me what you got. Get it over with.”

“Looks like your ‘targets’ name is Cyril Nazari. Moved to town a few months ago, no run ins with the law, pays bills on time. Sounds just like a normal human man. And sounds like you need to sort things out.”

“Sort things out? The fuck are you talking about?” Spencer snapped. Eric gave a long and tired sounding sigh. 

“I’m just come out and say it. Your target is a human, you’re being paranoid and you have a crush on the damn guy. I’m not getting paid to do _your _ research, and I’m definitely not getting paid to deal with _you_. Bye.” And before Spencer could scream at him over the phone, Eric hung up. 

He sat there in his car, silently fuming. Whatever, Eric didn’t know him. Next time he sees him, he was going to rip out the rest of Eric’s teeth. Spencer looked up at the house trying to focus on the job, only to see Cyril walking into a back alley. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” he growled. 

First, he can’t find shit about the target. Then he had to deal with Eric acting like he knows everything. And now, he’s close to losing sight of the target, again. Spencer got out of his car and slammed the door shut and marched off. He just wants this damn job over and done with.

He carefully followed behind, trying to find the right time to strike. Spencer wasn’t sure on what other powers this guy had, and was actually starting to think he might be human. Even still he had to be careful, making sure Cyril wouldn’t see him. He was currently up against the wall listening to footsteps, hand hovering over his gun. “How long are you going to keep doing this?” Spencer froze, quickly going over what action would be best. “I know you’re there, just come out.”

Spencer cautiously stepped around the corner, gun in hand. Cyril was standing there with his hands on his hips. The two of them glared at each other, waiting for someone to act first. “Heh. You got me,” Spencer said with a smirk. He couldn’t think of a time he’s been so nervous in front of a target. His heart was pounding and his mouth was dry. “I got questions and you’re gonna give me answers. Got it?”

“Oh okay, so after stalking me for a few days I’m going to give you answers. Because that sounds right. I’m guessing you’re to blame about my car too.”

“You’re gonna give me some goddamn answers, or if you want, I can beat them out of you. So what is it? Make your choice!” he growled. Spencer aimed his gun at Cyril's head, who looked very unimpressed. 

“Uh huh, alright,” Cyril said nodding his head. “Goodbye.” He then sharply turned on his heel and quickly walked away.

“HEY!” Spencer barked and chased after him. Cyril ran off and ducked behind a corner. Damn, he was fast, but Spencer wasn’t going to let him get away. This job was a real piss off, and the longer it went on the more he lost control. “Get back here you fuck-” he was cut off by something striking his head.

He stopped and looked up with a low growl. A metal trash can lid clattered to the ground and Cyril was gone. Spencer stood up straight and looked around. No sign of him. He took a sharp breath and kicked the nearby trash can. “FUCK! God DAMN it!” he shouted. 

Nothing was going right, being face to face with the target made him completely lose his cool. Before doing anything, Spencer sent off a very angry text to Eric. Next he needed to calm down and get his anger out. He stomped back to his car and got in, taking his anger out at the gas station usually worked out.

He raced down the street, going well over the speed limit. Headlights lighting up ominous dots in the woods as he sped by. It was pitch black out, with no other cars in sight. Finally something was going right.

Spencer was gripping the steering wheel to the point his knuckles were white. If anything else went wrong tonight he was going to lose it. He looked in the rear view mirror, no cars but he noticed a scratch where he was hit. This target was going to pay. Preferably unharmed? Fuck that.

Nearing the gas station, he couldn’t help but smile. The look of terror on Jacks face was going to be priceless, and anyone else who was there. He already felt to be in a better mood at the thought. “How the fuck?!” he exclaimed, slamming on the breaks. Spencer sat there angrily glaring at the man who was walking into the gas station. How did he get here first? Cyril was walking while Spencer sped here. He took a deep breath and reached for his phone. Sending off another angry text before putting in a call.

Jack was behind the counter, reading a book about space pirates who sang, when someone walked in. He didn’t understand why this man needed sunglasses at this time of night, but that’s not his business. The man smiled at him as he walked past, Jack couldn’t deny that this man was cute.

“Whoa, you see that guy?” Jerry whispered. Jack nodded.

“Well yeah, he just walked by.”

“He’s smokin’! Do you think I can get his number? What am I saying, a guy like that is probably taken already.”

“Well you can still try! There’s no harm in trying,” Rosa pointed out.

“Rosa’s right, but can you get off the counter?” Jack asked. Jerry hopped off as the phone rang. “Hello?” he answered. 

“Hey Jack. How’s it going?” Spencer said as if they were best friends. Jack felt his blood go cold.

“Oh, uh, hi Spencer,” he said. Both Jerry and Rosa turned to him. Jerry came around the counter and listened in. 

“Listen to me, I’m not going to repeat myself. That man who just walked in, turn him over and I won’t hurt you.” Jack and Jerry glanced over at the man, who was browsing the snacks. “I’m on a job, just hand him in and I’ll leave you alone. Scouts honor.”

“Yeah, I don’t believe you were ever in scouts. And that man is actually my highly trained bodyguard. He does MMA fighting and all that, he can crush bricks with his bare hands. You know-”

“If you don’t turn him over, I’m going to rip off whatever limps you have left! And any idiot friends you have left are fucking dead! You hear me?!” Spencer shouted. Jack took the phone away from his ear due to how loud it was. “Fine, but you fucking asked for it.”

“Hey Spence, it’s me, Jerry. Don’t forget our snap streak!” Jerry shouted and snatched the phone away to hang up. 

“You have a snap streak with Spencer?”

“Why would you have a streak with him?!”

“You kept dropping our streak!” Jerry pouted. Jack awkwardly shrugged, feeling a little bad now. “Not you though, we have a good streak going,” he said to Rosa.

“Excuse me, I would like to pay for this.” All three of them jumped, not realizing the man was at the counter. Jack started to ring him up, Rosa went off to organize the shelves and Jerry leaned against the counter. It was awkwardly quiet. “The man over the phone, you said his name was Spencer?” 

“Yeah, on another note, what’s your name and are you single?” Jerry asked.

“Cyril, and yes I am.”

“Why are you asking about Spencer?” Jack asked, he should've minded his own business but he didn’t. Cyril sighed and gave an annoyed look.

“There’s been a man watching me for like, three days. Then my tires were slashed and brakes were cut. And today, the same man tried to hold me at gunpoint and question me! If anything he owes me answers. Honestly. I had a point here.. Oh right, the man on the phone yelling at you had the same voice.”

“Sounds like Spencer,” Jerry nodded. 

“He has been causing so many problems here! Like the other day I mopped and he tracked mud all over the place, and laughed about it!” Rosa said crossing her arms.

“Yes! Go off Rosa! Get his ass!”

Jack sighed and looked out the window. No sign of Spencer, but he was somewhere nearby. “He’s a dick,” he grumbled. When a thought crossed his mind. “What does he want with you?” Cyril was quiet for a moment. 

“No idea,” he shrugged and sat in the booth. The three employees exchanged looks, unsure of what to do with this situation. “Anything else you know about him?”

“He used to work for the Dark God, a tree guy living below the gas station. Now he works for someone called the Collector. Collects monsters and supernatural beings or something,” Jack said. Why was he saying this? He knew he shouldn’t be saying all these things, but he felt like he could tell Cyril. He didn’t even know the guy, yet here he was. Even Jerry and Rosa looked caught off guard with Jack suddenly saying everything. Cyril just sat there listening.

“The Collector?” he asked. Jack nodded. “That’s a stupid name,” he said with a light laugh. 

“How did you get away from Spencer?” Rosa asked. Cyril raised an eyebrow in a questioning look. “You said he was holding you at gunpoint. How did you get away? Also how do you know it was the same person watching you? What if it was more than one?”

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” he said, avoiding the questions. 

“I’m wondering the same thing, how did you get away?” Spencer asked. He was standing in the hall close to the counter, gun in hand. 

“Jesus! Don’t just sneak up on people like that! Not cool dude,” Jerry said. Jack started for the phone, placing a quarter down.

“Away from the phone, Jack,” he growled. He walked towards Cyril, ignoring Rosa. She ran and hid behind Jerry, who stood in front of Jack. The three of them carefully watched Spencer, knowing he could do just about anything. “She’s right, could have been more than one person. Yet you are so sure it was me. Start talking, so we can make this quick. You are coming with me.”

“Rather not,” he said. Cyril casually looked at his phone, trying to ignore the man standing in front of him. Spencer narrowed his eyes, and clenched his fists. “Are you going to keep standing there like a little feral man or are you going to move on?” Cyril asked putting his phone down. Jack was full on expecting for Spencer to start shooting up the place and slowly inched towards the phone.

“Hey! Pretty Boy!” Spencer barked, pointing his gun at the man in the booth. “You’re coming with me and we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And with the week I’ve had, I hope to **FUCK** that you choose the hard way. I’m itching to beat someone to a pulp.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Cyril said, leaning his head on his hand with a smirk.

“I-What? Excuse me?”

“And he wants it the hard way!” Jerry shouted. Jack hit him on the shoulder to get him to shut up. Rosa winced as she hid behind the counter. “I’m just saying…”

“SHUT UP!” Spencer snapped and pointed the gun towards the others. “Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“No,” all four other people answered. Spencer gave an annoyed growl and turned back to his target. He needed to get control over the situation. Cyril stood up and took a step towards Spencer. Despite his boots, Cyril had a few inches above him.

“Listen asshat,” Cyril snapped and jabbed his finger into Spencers chest. “I don’t owe you shit. If anything, it’s you that owes me answers!” Spencer could feel his heart pounding in his chest, this was a very bad time to lose his cool. “Just leave me alone. I’m going, and giving you the chance to do the same.”

“Aw snap, Rosa is floating again!” Jerry said, drawing everyone's attention. Rosas eyes were white and seemed endless as she floated in the air. She took a sharp breath before she spoke.

"**THE SERVANT OF BAPHOMET IS HERE. BLOOD WILL BE SPILT TONIGHT. RUN. RUN AWAY!**"she announced. Then promptly collapsed onto the floor. Spencer didn’t have time to deal with that, he had an opening. He reared back and punched Cyril across the face, it was like punching a brick wall. 

Cyril took a step back, his sunglasses fell to the floor. Spencer readied for another hit, taking advantage whenever he could. With the two of them distracted, Jack placed a few quarters down and dialed O’Briens cell phone number. She picked up right away, thank god. “Hey, how are you? Are you able to swing by? Spencer is here, Rosa floated again, and there's a fight that’s breaking out. And holy shit, he’s really pretty…” Jack trailed off when he noticed Cyril’s eyes.

Jack, Jerry and Spencer froze as Cyril glared at them with golden shimmering eyes. “That, was uncalled for,” he said through clenched teeth. Spencer blinked and shook his head, he needed to focus. 

“Fuck you,” Spencer spat out.

“Fuck me yourself, coward,” Cyril spat back. He planted his foot in the middle of Spencers chest, sending him backwards. Spencer grunted with the impact, then jumped back up and landed another punch.

“Get him!” Jerry shouted at the two. Jack winced as a display was knocked over, he just set that up a few hours ago. “Excuse me Ma’am, but we have a ‘no shirt, no shoes, no service’ rule. And you are breaking it right now,” he said. Everyone stopped and turned to the woman who walked into the store.

“Okay so I’m not the only one who’s seeing this,” Jack said. Unsure if that was better or worse in this situation. She stared blankly at everyone, and spoke in an unknown language. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you’re saying. Maybe you should come back later, and bring a shirt next time, please.” She frowned and spoke again, this time sounding angrier.

“Ooohhh, you must be the servant of Baphomet!” Jerry said and pointed at her. “Doesn’t Baphomet have their tits out? Well Jack, maybe you should let her express herself! Hell yeah tits out!” Jerry then took his shirt off in solidarity. 

“Yeah, they don’t wear shirts out of respect for their lord,” Cyril added. 

“I don’t have time for this bullshit!” Spencer grumbled. He aimed the gun at the womans head and pulled the trigger, shooting her between the eyes. Jack felt a small bit of Deja Vu as the woman jerked and then crumbled to the ground. How was he going to explain this to O’Brien when she got here.

“Holy shit! You’re lucky that you have your looks, because you are a complete idiot!” Cyril said looking at the body. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?!” Spencer questioned, turning back to Cyril. 

“He said you’re cute but stupid,” Jerry explained. Jack really felt like this night was getting crazier by the second, and was praying O’Brien would show up soon. Plus he was probably going to be the one to clean this mess.


	3. Spencer Gets Bit By A Half Naked Lady

This whole night was a mess. Spencer and Cyril were getting ready for another fistfight, Jack and Jerry were behind the counter, and Rosa past out after floating. And to top it all off, there was a shirtless dead body on the floor. 

Cyril was yelling at Spencer over the fact he shot the Servant of Baphomet. Spencer took a hold of his gun and pistol whipped Cyril across the face. “I knew you weren’t fucking human. I now get the joy of saying ‘I told you so.’ This is great,” Spencer laughed.

Cyril touched his cheek, looking a little shocked. Blood dripped down his face as he glared at Spencer. Blood that looked like melted gold, it glittered under the gas station lights. The two employees looked at Cyril, then at Spencer, then back at Cyril. Right now it was anyone's game.

“That’s pretty cool that his blood his gold, a nice change from boring red,” Jerry whispered.

“Her blood isn’t red,” Jack stated. They watched as a pool of black ink grew around the body. That was going to be awful to clean up. “I called O'Brien, she should be here soon,” he whispered. Jerry nodded and propped Rosa up.

“What the hell is your problem?” Cyril asked. Spencer laughed in response.

“My problem? It’s you! This job should have been quick and easy but you had to draw it out. And all this time you were using some strange magic power on me! Fucking quit it! It’s so goddamn annoying,” Spencer yelled. 

“You have magic powers? Cool!” Jerry said with a thumbs up. Jack hit him again to get him to be quiet. Spencer gave them a side glance.

Cyril started to move towards the exit. “Oh no you don’t!” he hissed and aimed the gun at the other. “I don’t know what the fuck you are yet, but if you can bleed then I can kill you. So don’t fucking move!” The three of them watched in silence as Spencer raged on.

He was so worked up, he didn’t notice that the body was sitting up. Spencer continued screaming at everyone, but they watched in morbid curiosity as the woman stood up. “What’s happening?” Rosa mumbled rubbing her eyes. “Oh my god! What the hell is happening?!” she shouted in alarm when she saw a shirtless woman standing behind Spencer.

“What the hell is your issue?” he snapped. The woman took a gargled breath before she latched onto Spencers neck, with her damn teeth. “Fuck!” he yelled in surprise. 

“I told you! Shooting her just pissed her off,” Cyril yelled. He grabbed a magazine and turned to Jack. “How much for this?”

“Uh.”

“It’s on the house, Cutie,” Jerry winked. Cyril thanked him and turned back to Spencer, who was trying to wrestle the servant off of him. Blood was running down his shirt as the lady dug her teeth in deeper. He put the gun against the woman's chest and fired, she slapped him in response. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Spencer choked out. 

“Be patient!” Cyril snapped back. “This might take a minute, I haven’t done it in a while,” he mumbled as his hands began to glow red hot. A police car came to a screeching halt outside the gas station, as the magazine caught on fire. “Ah ha!”

O’Brien ran in, armed with her gun. “What the actual fuck?!” she yelled. The three employees were taking cover, Spencer had a crackhead trying to rip out his throat, and some guy was standing off to the side holding fire. “When you called you could have explained how insane this is!”

“I wasn’t sure how to explain this.”

“Welcome to the party!”

“Please do something about this!”

“Everyone! One at a time. I can’t understand anyone when you all talk at once,” she ordered. “Spencer Middleton, you are under arrest. So are you crazy lady! And you, put down the fire!” Cyril gave her a bewildered look, and Spencer swore at her.

“Sorry officer, but I need this fire,” he said as if that explained everything. Cyril put his other hand in the fire, and then proceeded to pull out a short sword. Arcane runes decorated the blade, with a snake design on the hilt. “Oh good, I had enough energy to do that.”

“Put the weapon down!” O’Brien ordered. He swung the sword in the air, testing it before glaring at the servant. The Servant of Baphomet let Spencer go and threw him to the side. Jack got another case of Deja Vu as he watched blood run down Spencers neck.

“Baphomet represents balance in the cosmos, and you are throwing it off!” she hissed and spat blood on the floor. “We aren’t meant to live among humans, I’m dragging you back.” To the others this sounded like an unknown language, causing even more confusion. 

“Go fuck yourself! You crazy bitch!” Spencer croaked out covering the wound on his neck.

“Everyone stop!” O’Brien yelled and fired a warning shot at the womans feet. She turned and faced O’Brien, letting out a low snarl. “Real nice…” She charged at O’Brien, who fired a well aimed shot to the chest. The servant stumbled back and coughed up black ink. 

Jerry leaned over the counter and smacked the woman upside the head. “Don’t be fucking rude to my friends!” he yelled. Jack and Rosa pulled him back before the lady could swipe at him. Cyril saw an opening, she was completely taken off guard. He rushed forward and decapitated the servant with one swing. He was thankful for the others. If he was on his own, he might not have beaten her on a one on one.

The gas station fell silent as everyone stared at the now headless body. “I am really sorry about all this. I try to keep my interactions with humans to a small extent, so this is a really weird day for me. I’ll take care of the body. Is there anything I can do to help with clean up?”

“You can start by coming with me to the station,” O’Brien stated. She reached to call for backup when Cyril touched her forehead. She slumped forward as she fell asleep, and he gently placed her down.

“Don’t worry, she’s just asleep! I just don’t want anyone else getting caught up in this,” he tried to explain. Cyril actually looked a little panicked with the whole situation. Spencer grunted as he stood up, drawing everyone's attention.

“Don’t you forget about me. I’ve learned quite a bit about you tonight,” he smirked. Spencer was acting as if he didn’t have his ass handed to him by a semi-naked lady. 

“Look, just let me take care of this before she tries to find her head.” The body thrashed around slightly. 

“Fuck you!”

Cyril rolled his eyes and walked over to Spencer. “Hold still, it’s likely going to hurt,” he said as his hand glowed red hot again.

“Don’t fucking touch me! The fuck are you doing?!” he yelled and tried to aim his gun. Cyril took Spencers hand away from his neck and pressed his hand against the wound. Spencer grit his teeth and shut his eyes as the wound was cauterized. “What the fuck did you do that for?!”

“Good night, Spencer,” Cyril said and touched his forehead. Spencer slumped back and fell asleep. 

“Can you teach us to summon weapons with fire? I think that could be very useful,” Jerry said. Jack pondered for a moment nodded his head.

“It could be useful.”

After a bit, O’Brien was set up in the hammock, Rosa started on cleaning up and Cyril dumped the body in the woods. “I don’t think you will ever have to deal with another Servant of Baphomet. But just in case, cut off their head and remove their heart. Just cutting off their head won’t be enough… And can you not tell anyone about me?”

“I don’t think anyone would believe me if I did,” Jack said. He was thinking of making a post about this, but didn’t make up his mind yet. “I won’t make a big report of this if you get him away from me,” he said pointing at Spencer.

“...Deal,” Cyril nodded. He walked over and began going through Spencers pockets. He took the car keys, phone and wallet. There’s no way he has an actual address on his ID. The was an actual address, and it was pretty close to where Cyril lived. “Wooow.”

He picked Spencer up and walked out to find the car. It was parked a little way down the street. Cyril placed Spencer in the passenger seat then climbed into the driver's seat. He took a deep breath, he didn’t have a lot of energy left. But he used the last bit to heal the hand print burn on Spencer’s neck. Wouldn’t leave any scars, at least any new scars, but the pain would still be there.

The car drove back into town, it was late, so there weren't many people out. They pulled into the driveway, a light went on in the house. Someone was home. Cyril got out of the car and knocked on the door. An older man answered the door and gave a confused smile. “I’m so sorry for the late hour, but does a Spencer Middleton live here?”

“Yes! Have you seen him? He usually lets me know when he’s out late on a job but I haven’t heard anything. That’s his car,” Kieffer said and pointed over Cyrils shoulder.

“He’s asleep in the passenger seat, I drove him home. He got into a fight,” Cyril said, only telling a little bit of the truth.

“Not again… Here, you mind dropping him off in his bed? I can’t carry him.” Kieffer guided Cyril through the house and helped him put Spencer to bed. “Thanks. It’s nice to see that he has some other friends. I worry about him sometimes... You look really tired, why don’t you stay in the guest bedroom for the night. I can make a nice breakfast in the morning.”

“Thank you, I do need to talk to him when he wakes up.” Cyril wondered how Kieffer ended up being roommates with a guy like Spencer. After a bit, he sat on the guest bed and went through Spencer's phone. Surprisingly, it wasn’t locked. He looked for anything that could explain how he was found. There wasn’t a lot, but recent calls were to a ‘Riggin.’ Along with a text conversation.

[Spencer: Fuck you!! you dont know me ill fuck you up]

[Riggin: Whatever. I’m busy so message me later. Here’s a quick thing on the information I could find, now leave me alone.]

[Spencer: I TOLD YOU HE WASNT A FUCKIN HUMAN!!! I saw him go into the gas station after he disappeared]

[Riggin: Shut up, I told you to message me later.]

So there was another person. Cyril groaned, he thought he was hidden in this strange town. Now two jerks had to ruin everything. He quickly dialed the number, he wasn’t just going to sit by while these people did whatever they wanted. It felt like forever before the other line was picked up. “Spencer, do you know how fucking late it is?” the voice over the phone sounded like they just woke up.

“I’m not Spencer, and I want to know how you got your information.” There was a moment of silence.

“Who is this?” Eric asked, sounding more awake. “Where’s Spencer?”

“He’s currently past out. You seem to know my name, even found a picture of my license. Which you then sent to him. How did you get this?” Cyril demanded. If some human could find this, what else could.

“...Cyril? Cyril Nazari? How the fuck did you get his phone?”

“Maybe it would be better to talk face to face. I have a LOT of questions that I need answered.”

“...Yeah, I’ll bite. Where are you?” Cyril gave the address and they agreed to meet in the morning. He wasn’t sure if it was the best idea to meet up, he didn’t have the energy to get into another fight. But his need for things to make sense overpowered the thoughts of safety.


	4. Cyril’s Gay And Spencer Hates That

The next morning, Spencer sat up and looked around wildly. Only to find he was in his room, and his whole body hurt like hell. He groaned as he got up and grabbed some pain killers. How did he get home? The memories from last night were a little foggy, he couldn’t really remember.

He opened the door to find Kieffer, who was about to knock on the door. “Oh good, you’re awake! You know it’s a little rude to be hanging out with someone then getting in a fight. You’re lucky your friend brought you home.”

“Huh?” Spencer squinted his eyes in confusion. “What the fuck are you talking about? Are you going crazy?”

“He’s downstairs. I was thinking of making classic eggs and bacon for breakfast.” Spencer pushed past Kieffer and rushed downstairs. Sure enough, Cyril was sitting at the table while drinking a cup of tea.

“What the fuck?!” Spencer yelled and pointed at the other. “Why are you here?”

“Good morning,” Cyril replied casually sipping his tea. “How are you feeling? Looks like your neck healed well.”

“My neck?” Spencer echoed and touched his neck. Right, there should have been a huge bite. No, there should of been a burn. “You stopped the bleeding,” he said and looked in a mirror. He had a black eye, and a bruise on his jaw, but his neck was healed. “You.. healed me?” he said in disbelief. “What’s the catch?” he snapped.

“Catch? Can’t someone do something nice out of the kindness of their heart?” Cyril asked. He placed a hand over his chest and gave a hurt look. “Oh who I am kidding? There is a catch. The only reason you are still alive is because I need answers.”

“Fuck that!” Spencer yelled and slammed his hand on the table. Cyril held onto his cup so it didn’t spill. “It’s you that’s giving me answers! Not the other way around.” The two glared at each other for a bit until Kieffer walked in. “What do you want?”

“Sorry to interrupt, but another friend of yours showed up. It’s becoming a real party now!” Kieffer smiled as Eric walked in. “I’m gonna make breakfast, does anyone have any allergies?” 

“You look like shit,” Eric said. “I can’t believe you of all people live in a place that looks nice.”

“The fuck are you doing here?”

“Salt. I’m allergic to salt.” Spencer waited til Kieffer left before he gave a shit eating grin.

“I told you so! He isn’t human. I finally know what you are. What kind of person is allergic to salt? You’re a damn demon aren’t you?” he laughed. Eric sat down at the table ignoring Spencer. “He’s a demon!”

“There is such a thing as a salt allergy. You’re just an idiot. Now, you called me about wanting answers. Let’s talk.”

“He said he wasn’t used to humans last night! And he bleeds gold!” Spencer hissed then kicked a chair. “His hands fucking glow and he has some kind of fire magic, that’s a demon! Plus he healed me last night.”

“You’ve finally lost it.”

“You’re both right. I’m not human, but he is a crazy idiot,” Cyril casually announced. Spencer leaned over Eric and gave a harsh laugh. “What I want to know is how you found information about me? Who are you two working for?”

“I’m Eric Riggin, a private investigator. It’s my job to find information, it’s nothing personal. Honestly, I could find very little about you.” Cyril seemed pleased with that, while Spencer rolled his eyes. “I don’t actually work with him, I help him out so he doesn’t bitch at me. Hasn’t seemed to work in my favour yet.” 

Spencer kicked the chair again and growled. “Why are you even talking to him? I’m getting a drink,” he grumbled and stomped off. “Fucking bullshit!”

“Can I ask a question now? I really have no side in whatever this is,” Eric said with a vague wave. He leaned forward before asking. “He said you healed him, why?”

“I needed answers. Currently, he’s more use to me alive than dead.”

“Part of my job is detecting bullshit. You aren’t telling me everything,” Eric pressed. Cyril crossed his arms, and stared at Eric over his sunglasses. He just caught a hint of gold. “I’ve told you what I know, let’s keep this fair.”

“Fine. There’s lots of types of demons, all with different abilities and what not. I can tell when someone is attracted to me. The type I am is naturally alluring and attractive, and everyone has different reactions to that. Some people just find me a bit more trusting, like the cashier at the gas station. He told me anything when I asked. Others try to start a relationship, romantic or sexual or even both. One of the others asked if I was single.”

“That’s all interesting, but what does this have to do with healing Spencer?”

“Everyone has their own reactions, other than people who aren’t attracted to men. But I’ve never had anyone fight so hard against their attraction to me. It’s new. I’m… interested in him,” he said while shifting in his seat. Eric gave a smug look.

“Who’s ready for food!” Kieffer loudly announced walking in with Spencer. The four of them ate their food in an awkward silence before Kieffer spoke. “So, how did you guys meet?” The other three looked at each other, trying to come up with a good cover story.

“Work,” Spencer said. The other’s nodded, it wasn’t really a lie. Pretty soon Cyril was helping Kieffer clean up dishes and the kitchen. While they cleaned up, Spencer and Eric talked. “What did you two talk about?” he demanded. Eric just gave him a smug look. “What?!”

“I was right.”

“About what?”

“Oh, nothing,” he smirked. Spencer was tempted to take the coffee mug and bash in Eric’s teeth. “Okay, he might not be human, but he seems like he’s just trying to live a normal life. As normal as one can get in this shitty town.”

“You may think he’s a nice guy, but he sent a crazy bitch to tear out my throat! With her disgusting teeth!” he snapped and pointed to his neck. Eric set down his cup of coffee and gave him a look. “I’m fucking serious!”

“He then healed you afterwards,” Eric pointed out. 

“Kieffer is a gem. I have no clue how he got stuck with you,” Cyril said when he sat back down.

“Hey, did you send someone to tear out his throat?” Eric asked. 

“What? Oh, you mean the Servant of Baphomet. No, she wasn’t there for him at all. He just pissed her off,” he explained. Eric gave Spencer another look. “Now, I need to get ready for work. Thank you for meeting with me, Eric. At least one of you is civil.”

“Hold on! You aren’t going anywhere,” Spencer snapped. He stood up and blocked the way. “I haven’t gotten my answers yet!” Cyril sighed and dug into his bag.

“Look, we can talk after my show. I know you need answers before you ‘collect’ me, I saw the file you left in the back of your car. Let’s make a deal, I’ll go do my show and replenish my energy. Then we can meet back up and talk. To show you I mean this, I’ll give you my sword until I get back.”

“Your show?” Spencer questioned as he took the sword. “You just had this in your bag?” he laughed. He swung the sword around, Cyril winced realizing Spencer didn’t know how to properly use a sword.

“I do drag shows at Dreams of Venus. It’s a nice little club, but the locals have made it clear it’s not really welcome. Something about being an openly gay Middle Eastern man who does drag doesn’t sit right with some people. I’ll see you later.”

Spencer stood there, eerily quiet as Cyril left. “I’m actually surprised the locals haven’t tried to kill him yet. Why would he move to this backwater shit hole?” Eric shook his head. “You’re quiet. I don’t like that. What are you doing?” he asked cautiously.

“He’s gay.”

“Yeah?”

“He’s fucking gay! What the hell?! And he was in my house!”

“Oh my god. What the hell is your problem? So what!” Eric watched as Spencer paced around the room. “What has you so worked up this time?” he asked while leaning back in his seat. Spencer stopped and stared at him.

“My problem? You want to know my fucking problem?!” he began to yell. He grabbed a cup and threw it against the wall, it shattered and splattered coffee everywhere. “He was in my house! And he’s fucking gay! It’s not right!” Spencer noticed his phone was over where Cyril had been sitting. “How did he get in touch with you?”

“He called me. Yes, it was with your phone-”

“He went through my stuff?! This is all bullshit!” he yelled and punched the wall. “I had the target in my house, he went through my things, and he’s fucking gay. He’s toying with me, that’s exactly what he is doing!”

“Spencer, do you think some of this anger isn’t about Cyril? Perhaps it’s at yourself,” Eric said. He was getting fed up with Spencer’s outburst, but quickly regretted saying anything. Spencer hauled him up by his arm and threw him against the wall. “Ouch.”

“The fuck are you saying? Why would I be angry at myself, huh? Yeah he got the jump on me last night, but I won’t underestimate him again. So, whatever you are trying to say, just say it!” he barked and punched the wall, just missing Eric’s head. 

“You’re angry at yourself for some reason, and you are projecting onto everyone. First you develop a crush on him. Now that you know he is gay, you are freaking out. Maybe you’re gay, or bi or whatever. What has you so freaked out about that? No one with the right mind would start a fight with you over that.”

“I’m not fucking gay! I can get whatever girl I wanted! Fuck you for even thinking that, I should fucking kill you right now. I’m not gay. I’m. Not. Gay. Maybe we should see how a demon sword reacts to human blood.”

“Are you trying to convince me that you’re not gay, or yourself?”

“Get out. Get the fuck out of my house! I can’t fucking believe you. I hope they catch you on your way out of town,” Spencer growled. He manhandled Eric to the front door and threw him out onto the front porch. “Get lost!” he yelled before slamming the door. 

Eric got in the car and made his way out of town. He didn’t want to stay any longer than he had too. As strange as it was, he felt a little bad for Spencer. It seemed like Cyril was actually pretty chill for a non-human, and truly interested in Spencer. For whatever reason that would be. 

Spencer stomped around his house for a bit before calming down. Eric was way out of line. What did he know? Nothing, he didn’t know shit. There was no way he was gay. No way at all. He thought back to how nice Cyril looked, even in a fight he looked beautiful. Spencer shook his head. Seems like there was still some magic left to mess with his head. There was no fucking way it was anything else.

Jack barely looked up from his book when two people walked in. It was the hair and sunglasses that caught his attention. It was Cyril and a woman. He looked around, but there was no sign of Spencer or any shirtless ladies. 

“It’s not even a date, we are just meeting up after my show to talk. And it’s insane that this is the only place that sells your favourite snack.”

“You blew me off last night and went home with some guy! You owe me some snacks dude, and you have the worst taste in men. As your friend, I’m kinda worried. Are you sure it’s not even a date?”

“It’s not, but I was going to wear something nice anyways. I mean you never know.”

The two of them paid, Cyril gave Jack an awkward smile. The woman handed in a resume, her name was Silvia. They left, and Jack had a weird feeling that he knew who they were talking about. He pushed it out of his mind and went back to reading, it was one of the last things he wanted to think about.


	5. Sword Fights And Breakdowns

Spencer was on edge the whole night. Occasionally he would swing the sword around and try to cut things up with it. The blade was longer than the daggers he was used too, it was a little awkward to use. When finally there was a knock on the front door. He threw open the door and glared at Cyril. “Took you long enough.”

“Well, excuse me for stopping at my house before heading over. But I’m here,” he said and walked in. Spencer noted that he looked more awake than this morning, and was carrying a big bag. “So, you wanted to talk and get answers.”

“What’s in the bag?” he demanded, gesturing to the bag. 

“First, give me back my sword,” Cyril said and held out his hand. Spencer tossed it his direction. “Thank you… It’s dull, what the hell did you do to it?” he asked running his thumb along the blade. “It was sharp when I left.” Spencer shrugged.

“I tested it out. It’s shit at cutting bread.” Cyril took off his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What?! You gave it to me and left to do… you know!” he exclaimed and waved his arms. 

“Speaking of which, I noticed you didn’t know how to properly use a sword earlier. So, I thought I would teach you some tips,” he said and took two swords out of the bag. “More fun than just talking,” Cyril said with a smile. Spencer stood there for a second before laughing. “I’ll just cover basic moves for parrying, and a few thrusts.”

“Why?” he asked as he took a sword. “You know, I could take this and kill you with it,” Spencer sneered and pointed it at the other. Cyril quietly corrected Spencers stance and how to hold it. His heartbeat quickened when Cyril touched his hand. “Being nice to me isn’t gonna do shit, just tell me what the catch is. No more bullshit.”

“...There is no catch? Even when I healed you, there wasn’t that big of a catch. Anyways, you want answers, go ahead and ask.” Spencer narrowed his eyes and mimicked the movements Cyril showed him. 

“What exactly are you?” he asked while blocking the fake attack. “What kind of powers do you have?”

“I am a demon,” he answered. Spencer smirked at the fact he called it. “An Incubus to be exact. I’m naturally more attractive to humans, I have fire magic, some healing magic and the ability to put someone to sleep. I collect energy from people, drag is a good way to do that. You are doing really well, you’re picking up on this fast.”

“And you’re using this stupid power against me?!” Spencer snapped and swung the sword. Their swords clashed loudly as he gave a low growl. “Huh? What are you trying to do, feed off me or some shit?”

“What? No. If I was feeding off your energy, you would know. I’m not even using any magic on you,” Cyril tried to explain. Spencer lashed out again, managing to nic Cyril’s arm. “...I swear to the unholy Lord and Mother... Calm down.”

“You stupid gay bitch! You think I’m gonna fall for that? I know you’re using some other magic to try to mess with me. I feel like I’m gonna have a heart attack, and like I’m gonna throw up. You did this to me, and you keep messing with my damn head!” he yelled. 

“Oh. Oh wow. I didn’t realize you were that attracted to me,” Cyril laughed. The sound of his laughter and the look in his eye made Spencers knees weak. “I’m quite flattered. But I can’t use my power to force someone to be attracted to me. It’s highly against the rules to do that, I may have left Hell -which they weren’t happy about- but there are rules.”

“So the ‘Servant of Baphomet’ was after you… And I know you are fucking with me! You are using some power to mess with my head, then you’re gonna feed off me. You’re fucking sick! But it’s not going to work, I’m not some fucking gay!” Cyril gave him a confused look and blocked another attack.

“Spencer, I can’t use those powers on people who aren’t attracted to me. Even if I wanted to! I can’t use them on straight men, lesbians or anyone who isn’t attracted to men. It just doesn’t work on them. Plus, if I was using magic to make you attracted to me, we wouldn’t be here sword fighting.” He gave wink at the last part.

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Don’t say my name, I hate the way it feels when you say it. You fucking bastard. I hate you. This is your fault!” Spencer gave an angry scream before rushing to attack. Cyril blocked it and disarmed him, and quickly threw him to the floor. He pinned Spencer there with his foot and tilted his head up with the blade.

Cyril glared down at him before giving a disappointed sigh. “I’m not just going to stand here and let you take your anger out on me.” He lightly traced the scar on Spencer’s neck, and gave a slight smile. “But, if you calm down a bit, we can continue. You really are doing quite well,” he complimented.

After a moment of silence, Spencer took a deep breath and nodded. Cyril stepped back and offered a hand to help him up. He looked at the outstretched hand before slapping it away. “You had more than one chance to kill me, but you haven’t. What is the catch here?” he asked. Spencer was generally confused and couldn’t make sense of this situation. 

“Is it so hard to believe that some people can just do nice things for nothing in return?” Spencer scoffed at the answer and snatched the sword back. “In truth, you interest me,” Cyril said with a quiet laugh. 

The two of them practiced in silence for sometime. Occasionally Cyril would give some tips and Spencer would give an insult. Kieffer came down at one point and asked them not to break anything. They couldn’t truly promise that.

“Maybe I should take you to the shooting range and teach you to fire a gun.”

“That would be nice. The last gun I used was a musket.”

“Jesus, how old are you?” Spencer joked with a smirk. Cyril laughed in response. “Alright, seriously, why are you being so nice? It’s not going to stop me from doing my job. I got orders from my boss, and that’s what I’m gonna do.”

“Who is your boss? Who is this Collector and why are they using such a lame name?” Cyril questioned in return. Spencer chuckled and parried.

“Nice try, I’m not telling you that. You’re avoiding the question. I ‘interest’ you? Yeah, bullshit. What’s the real reason?” he demanded. 

“No bullshit. You interest me. Just because I’m being nice doesn’t mean there’s a catch.” Spencer caught him off guard by repeating the move he did earlier. He was disarmed and thrown to the ground faster than he could react. Spencer pinned him there and tilted his head up with the blade. “You learned that by watching me do that once? Amazing,” Cyril whispered and slightly blushed.

“What. Is. The. Fucking. Reason?!”

“You truly interest me! I’ve never had someone fight so hard against their attraction towards me. It’s new, it’s exciting, and confusing. I don’t understand it, but I want to. Not to mention that you are really cute,” he trailed off at that part. “I want to get to know you.” Spencer’s face burned and he glared down at the other. 

“You’re a liar. Just… FUCK!” he yelled and threw the sword to the side. He glared back down and looked ready to kill. “You have to be lying, you’re just bullshitting me right now! Fuck… you aren’t lying,” he said in disbelief. He took his foot off Cyril and stomped around, then grabbed a lamp and threw it at the wall. Spencer gave an angry scream and started to punch the wall. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I DON’T FUCKING GET IT!”

Cyril sat up and watched as Spencer began to tear the room apart. Kieffer peaked around the corner with a concerned look and left. “Are you okay?” he asked completely confused with what was happening. 

“DO I FUCKING LOOK OKAY?!” he screamed back. Spencer threw the TV on the ground and stomped on it. “Nothing makes any fucking sense! No one is just nice to me! If someone is nice they want something in return, or are trying to get me to put my guard down. But here you are!” He continued to take his anger out on the TV, and started to hyperventilate.

Kieffer came back and tried to get Spencer to calm down. He was unsuccessful, then said that he called Eric to come help. This information didn’t help at all. 

“Hey, take a deep breath. Let’s sit down and talk through this,” Cyril said and walked over to Spencer. “What has you so upset right now?”

“If you aren’t using any fucked up magic on me, then that means…” Spencer trailed off and groaned. “No. Fuck no. I’m not fucking gay!” he yelled. He couldn’t calm down and his vision blurred with tears. “FUCK! What is happening?” Spencer screamed again and covered his face to hide the fact he was tearing up. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and sat down on the ground.

“I don’t understand what’s so bad about that? I never understood why humans get uncomfortable with being gay.” Cyril sat down next to Spencer. Words of comfort wasn’t his strong suit, and there were somethings that he didn’t understand about humans. They were complex creatures.

“It’s just.. I DON’T KNOW!” Spencer yelled through tears. “You just had to do this. Just had to get in my head! How are you so comfortable with being gay?!” He stood back up and went back to destroying whatever he could find. He was still hyperventilating and fighting through the tears, but that wasn’t going to stop him.

Eventually Eric came in the house and stopped. Looking at the damage, he took a deep breath. “I had a bad feeling and stayed at the next town, but didn’t think this would happen. What the hell even happened?” Spencer pointed at Cyril, who gave a confused shrug. 

“It’s his fucking fault!”

“I was too nice?” Cyril guessed. He tried to explain what happened, and Spencer went off somewhere in the house. “I don’t really understand.”

“From the sound of things, you are challenging everything he’s learned. And he doesn’t know how to process and deal with it. I’m sure you’ve seen how much of a disaster he is. Where did he even go?” Eric asked and went to find him. He didn’t need to, Spencer came back with an axe and began to hack away at the table. “Okay, you need to stop that.”

Eric tried to wrestle the axe away, but Spencer pushed him down. “Fuck the both of you!” he yelled. “You don’t fucking know me!”

“Look, I know I was a little harsh before you threw me out of the house. But what's the reason for you to be worked up over this. If it’s about keeping an image in town, everyone is pretty scared of you. Or about family, they aren’t here so they can’t cause any problems. You are doing this to yourself,” Eric pointed out.

“Fuck you,” Spencer snapped and wiped away tears. “It’s just not right. It’s not fucking right! Fuck, nothing makes sense!” Eric nodded, this was slight progress. After a bit, they managed to have him sit down. Kieffer began to clean up while Spencer sat there, avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

“I do want to apologize. I didn’t mean to upset you. While I don’t completely understand the human experience, I can try,” Cyril assured him. Spencer shrugged and mumbled something under his breath. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No!” he yelled then sighed. “Maybe. I don’t know… I’m tired and angry. The swords were cool though.”

“Why are there more swords here?” Eric asked.

“We were sword fighting,” Cyril explained.

“Why?!”

“For fun mainly,” Cyril said as if it was obvious.

“Yeah, Eric. How is that not clear to you?” Spencer said sarcastically.

“Well you seem to be feeling better. Are you going to talk or sit there and pout?” Eric asked.

“I’m going to take a fucking nap. Get out of here,” Spencer grumbled and stood up.

“Yeah, you’re welcome. Glad you haven’t totally lost it yet. Let me know if you need anything,” Eric said before heading out. Cyril collected his stuff and got ready to leave, unsure of what to say.

“Hold up,” Spencer said before Cyril left. “Did you really mean what you said earlier. About, you know…” His face was a little red and he quickly looked away. 

“Yeah… I did. I know, it’s stupid. I’m trying to get to know the man who basically stalked me for a bit, then threatened me. But, I wasn’t bullshitting you when I said… you know.” Cyril shifted his weight and slightly blushed. Spencer rubbed the back of his neck.

“Even after what just happened? That is stupid. You’re stupid,” he grumbled. “...If you aren’t busy tomorrow, maybe we can actually talk. Or talk while sword fighting again, that was fun. Okay, get out.” 

“I added my number to your phone, let me know when you are ready to talk. Good night, Spencer.” He didn’t really hate the way it felt when Cyril said his name. After watching him leave, Spencer turned around to find Kieffer smiling at him.

“What the hell do you want Kief?”

“I’m glad you are feeling better. But you owe me a lot of new things for the house. I liked that coffee table. I want a new TV tomorrow.”

____________________ 

Cyril raced home and went right to his roommate. “Silvia! Silvia wake up,” he urged and shook her. She lazily slapped him in the face and rolled over. “This is important, I need to know about the human experience. Why are people so upset with being gay?” he asked. She sat up and looked around slightly confused. 

“Dude, it’s like 2 am. And you’re asking me why humans are iffy about being gay? You’re gay, wouldn’t you know that?” Silvia asked with a yawn.

“Demons don’t really care about this. The satanic rules are all about living your life as you. I came to the mortal world in Israel, back then no one seemed to mind. And you are the only human I interact with on a daily basis. You’re the only human I really understand.

“Okay, let’s say there’s this guy, who is attracted to you but won’t admit it. And if you bring up anything about him being gay, he destorys everything in sight. What does that mean?”

She gave him a blank stare. “Is this the guy who like, watched you and attacked you? The SAME guy?” Cyril nervously laughed. “Holy shit. Okay, okay. There’s tons of reasons why someone would be so iffy about being gay. For me, it was my family. I don’t know this guy's life, so I can’t really tell you.”

They stayed up for a bit. Silvia trying her best to explain to a demon about complex human stuff, while Cyril intently listened. He still didn’t completely understand, but he wanted to. 


	6. They Go To Get A Forest Spirit

Silvia walked into the living room with a fresh cup of coffee. She stopped in her tracks, looked at her roommate and grimaced . “Hey, are you okay?” she asked. Cyril didn’t look up at her as he responded.

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?”

“No you’re not. You are sitting there, with an empty bottle of vodka and playing the lute. You only drink while playing music when you’re really nervous.” He gave her side eye before playing again. “What’s got you so up tight? Is it that hell is still pissy, or this Spencer dude?”

“Perhaps both. I was told that this town’s weird energy could mask mine, yet just the other day I killed a demon. They are going to be so mad about that,” he mumbled nervously. “Speaking of Spencer, I invited him over. His house is likely still a mess so I texted him to come over when he was ready.”

“Alright, but if he starts breaking things or tries to attack you, I get to chase him out of the house. I’ll pepper spray the bitch and cut his breaks. Revenge for the Sedan,” Silvia said with a nod. Cyril gave her a pleading look that said ‘please don’t.’ “Don’t worry, I’ll leave you guys alone. I promise I won’t tell him embarrassing stories. But! If I hear one thing break, or him yelling at you, I’ll kick his ass.”

Soon enough, Spencer knocked on the door. He looked around the neighbourhood to make sure no one saw him here, kicking the ground while he waited. The door opened and a shorter woman blocked the way. She had dark skin covered in freckles and her curly hair bounced with her movement. “Hey, Cyril told me to come over,” he said. “You gonna let me in?” he questioned after she didn’t move.

“Listen, I know you watched the house. I know you cut the breaks, which you owe us for. I don’t get why he hasn’t dealt with you, but he seems to like you. You hurt him and I’ll hunt you down. He’s not just a snack, he’s the whole goddamn meal. You’d be stupid to let him go.”

“Who even are you?” Spencer asked feeling a little confused. She left, allowing Spencer to walk in. He walked around, taking in the almost museum feel of the house, until he found Cyril in the kitchen. “Uh, hey. Who’s the girl? Also what the fuck is up with all the weird stuff around?”

“I’ve collected quite a bit of items during my time on the mortal world. And that was Silvia, my roommate. Yes, she’s human,” he said. Cyril suddenly looked worried and looked up. “Oh lord, what did she say?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Spencer answered with a shrug. He leaned against the counter and watched as Cyril made lunch. “So, you wanted to talk,” he mumbled. Cyril stopped and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Spencer avoided eye contact.

“If I remember correctly, it was you that wanted to talk,” he pointed out. Spencer shuffled uncomfortably and stared at the ground. “Have you eaten yet? I’ve made enough for you too. It’s shakshuka.”

“The fuck is shakshuka?”

“One of my favourite dishes from home. Don’t worry, I won’t put as many spices in your half,” Cyril smiled. He set the table and served up two plates. They ate quietly before one of them spoke again. “You look like you want to ask something. Are you that nervous to talk to me?” he teased.

“Okay, you got me. I heard from my boss,” Spencer started. Cyril put down his fork and gave a slight frown. “They are a little pissed with how long the job is taking. So they gave me another one to work on while I work on yours. But I might need...” he trailed off and began to inhale his food. “This is really good,” he said while eating like a starving animal.

Cyril patiently waited for Spencer to be finished before pressing further. “You didn’t finish what you were saying. You might need?” he pressed. Spencer grumbled under his breath. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Help!” he shouted. “I might need help with the job. There I said it, you happy?” Spencer huffed and crossed his arms. “They actually told me what I’m getting this time. I need to get some forest spirit, and luckily one has been spotted near the woods. But there’s very little about this thing, thought you might know something.” He bounced his leg waiting for a response. “Stop smiling at me.”

Cyril leaned his head on his hand with a smirk. “Forest spirits are tricky fae creatures. Yeah, I can help you,” he offered. “Should we go?” Spencer nodded and stood up. Suddenly Silvia barged in holding a hammer in one hand and pepper spray in the other.

“I heard shouting. I get to chase him out of the house now, right?”

“We were just leaving,” Cyril said and shot her a look. He gently grabbed Spencer by the arm and ushered him out. Spencer slightly tensed up at the contact. “I’m sorry about her,” he apologized as he got in the passenger's seat. 

Spencer started the car and drove off. “Nah, it’s alright. Wait, we gotta make a quick stop. If I come home without a new TV, Kief will never let me forget about it.” 

They drove into town and pulled into a parking lot. Walking into the store, Spencer suddenly felt very self conscious about being out in public with Cyril. “Look, let’s split up. I’ll go get a TV and you can wander around or whatever. You seem to be really fascinated by everything here,” he quickly said before walking away. Leaving Cyril alone and a little confused.

Cyril walked around the store while waiting for Spencer. It was amazing on how far technology has come. “Hey Redhead,” someone called out drawing his attention. He looked over and almost didn’t recognize her out of uniform. O’Brien walked over with a stern look. “You are so lucky that I was told to drop your case. Just know that I’ve got my eye on you, and I will drag your ass to the station when the chance arrives. And never lay a hand on me again, are we clear?”

“I can explain-”

“Are. We. Clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I don’t know how you made me pass out, just don’t do it again,” she said and briskly walked off. “Stay out of trouble.” He could make no promises on that.

After awhile, and spending a bit more money than he would have liked, Spencer went to find the other. Cyril wasn’t hard to find, but he was currently talking with some guy. Spencer watched as this man laughed and lightly touched Cyrils arm, and a weird feeling washed over him. The thought of beating the shit out of this guy crossed his mind. He marched over and cleared his throat. “We’re going.”

“Oh, okay then.” They left and got back in the car, then quickly sped out of the parking lot. “You seem just a little mad, did something happen?”

“Who were you talking to?” he hesitated before asking. “Do you know them?”

“Excuse me? It was just some guy who started talking to me. I don’t see how this is important.”

“Looked like he was doing a bit more than just talking.”

“So he was flirting a little. What’s the big deal?” he asked. The car started to speed up. “Wait, are you jealous?” Cyril gasped. Spencer kept his eyes forward and gripped the steering wheel. “You are, aren’t you?”

“Fuck no! Why would I be jealous?”

“Uh huh, sure. I’m allowed to talk to other men. It’s not like we are dating, where I can’t flirt with others beside you.” Cyril looked over at Spencer, whose face was slightly red, and sighed. “When are we going to talk about last night?”

Spencer slammed on the breaks then grumbled, “we’re here.” He got out, slammed the door and then opened the trunk. “Needs to be alive, but that doesn’t mean it needs to be able to walk. Let’s get a forest spirit,” he grinned and pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

The two of them made their way into the woods. It was dense, thick and confusing, with very little sunlight to light their path. Spencer was very excited to do this job. He carefully listened and watched for signs of anything. Only hearing the faint echo of techno music from deep in the woods.

“You ever met a forest spirit?” Spencer whispered.

“No, but word around the supernatural community is that they are fond of tricking people. They will push against their own rules to trap others, mainly mortals, in their realm. They are insufferable, cocky and full of themselves. Just like you.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny,” he playfully snapped back. He stopped and signaled for the other to do the same. Ahead were trees made into structures, and some were bent into perfect arches. “We’re close,” Spencer beamed and made his way to the clearing. Cyril followed behind keeping a close watch. The way Spencer bounced when he walked, his obvious excitement was extremely cute. “What are you giggling at?”

“You. You are really cute when you’re excited.”

Spencer whipped around, grabbed Cyril by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against a tree. “Shut up. Don’t call me cute. Don’t fucking do that. Got it?” he hissed. Cyril just looked down at him and gave a sly smile. “Stop fucking smiling. Fuck you,” he huffed. The sound of crunching branches caught their attention. They looked over to see a white stag with glowing antlers.

Giving a shit eating grin, Spencer took a step back and aimed the gun. The stag stepped into the clearing, it was taller than expected and it’s body was woven together with white branches. It’s neck and legs seemed too long, and it’s eyes were black pits. It tilted its head back and gave a chilling shriek. Spencer fired, but the dart simply stuck into the wood. “This is fucking useless.”

The stag lowered its head and stomped it’s foot. “Good job, you made it mad.” It began to charge towards them. Spencer braced himself for impact, ready to wrestle this creature to the ground if needed. Cyril grabbed Spencer by the back of his jacket and pulled him out of the way. “You can NOT do that, you’re going to get yourself killed!”

“Get off of me!” he shouted. Cyril rolled his eyes and tightened his grip, suddenly they were standing 20 feet away. Spencer stumbled a bit, a little dazed. “What the fuck! What the fuck was that?!”

“I should have warned you before hand, but we needed distance. What’s the plan?”

“Darts don’t work, and it just keeps charging at us. We need to take out it’s legs. Get your sword and circle around the other way,” he ordered and switched the tranquilizer gun for his handgun. Cyril complied and they worked to corner the stag. It looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure out which one to attack first. The stag spoke in a low voice, in some guttural language. “It talks, I don’t like that,” Spencer sneered then fired a shot. It hit the front leg and the wood splintered, the stag slumped forward then stood back up. 

It started to charge at Spencer again, but Cyril threw his sword, impaling a back leg. The stag collapsed, now having two legs damaged. It spoke again with its head low as they slowly approached. “Do you know what it's saying?”

“I don’t speak Ancient, but I’m guessing it’s cursing us,” Cyril said with a shrug. Spencer walked up to the front of the stag and laughed at it. It quickly brought its head up, striking Spencer with the antlers. Cyril started to run over and the stag gave a back kick, hitting him in the chest.

“Stupid bitch!” Spencer shouted and punched the stags head. Wood cracked and the stag went limp. “That fucking bitch,” he grumbled, rubbing where he was hit. Cyril retrieved his sword and walked over.

“You’re bleeding, let me see.” Cyril tried to check the wounds, but was pushed away. He put his hands on his hips and gave a stern look. “Spencer. Sit down and let me heal you.”

Spencer sat down and shifted awkwardly as Cyril checked him over. The wounds weren’t deep and were easy to heal. “Thanks, I guess. You should've told me you could teleport! ...What about you? Are you alright?” he asked. Cyril leaned back against a tree and gave him a tired smile.

“Did you really think I was going to tell you everything?” he chuckled. “I’m fine, it just caught me off guard. It was a hell of a kick.” Spencer gave a soft laugh. He quickly put in a call for the stag to be picked up, it was too big for them to carry back. So they sat there waiting, gun in hand in case it woke back up.

“You look really tired. Used too much, uh, magical energy?” Spencer half guessed. Cyril nodded. “Didn’t you ‘feed’ the other night or something? The fuck are you so tired for?”

“The energy I feed off of from the attention I get while in drag isn’t a lot. It’s enough, but nothing like a direct source,” he explained. He was too tired to lie or cover his tracks. Spencer narrowed his eyes and looked a little puzzled.

“Direct source?”

“I’m an Incubus, use your imagination.” Spencer thought for a second before his eyes widened and his face turned red. “There we go. You got it,” he laughed. Spencer avoided eye contact. “Teleporting and healing you, yeah that drained me. I need a damn drink when we get back.”

“Here,” Spencer mumbled and pulled a flask out of his jacket. Cyril raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Just take it before I change my mind,” he huffed.

“Thank you,” he said earnestly. He took a swing and passed it back. “Listen, we need to talk about last night. You’ve been avoiding it all day, which I know humans find it hard to talk about things. But we can’t avoid it forever, wait what’s the term? Rip off the band-aid? Yeah let’s rip off the band-aid and talk.”

Spencer laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Never thought I would hear a demon, who’s probably like 1000 years old, use that term. Fuck, alright. Let’s rip off the band-aid! What do you want to talk about?”

“I’m almost 4,000 but okay. Last night, you had a very violent reaction after I admitted that I want to get to know you. You got very, very upset at the thought of being gay. We have very different experiences when it comes to this. I can’t fully understand how you feel, but I’m here to help,” Cyril said softly. He reached out and gently laid his hand on Spencer’s.

It was a moment before Spencer snatched his hand away. “I hate you, why do you have to be so nice. Aren’t demons suppose to tempt people to do evil things? Why can’t you do that?!”

“I think you cause enough problems on purpose. Do you really need to be tempted?” Spencer gave an angry hum and laid back into the grass. He looked up at the sky before digging the palm of his hands into is eyes.

“No. I’m not…” he trailed off and slammed his hands into the ground. “This has been such a weird week.” Cyril agreed. It truly has been a weird week for the both of them. “Fuck, I’m not!” Spencer yelled. He suddenly sat up and looked around to make sure no one was around. He gave a defeated sigh and stared off into the woods. “Fuck, I am. This fucking sucks.” He couldn't bring himself to actually say it, but both of them knew what he meant.


	7. Spencer’s Gay And He Hates That

Spencer buried his face into his hands and groaned. “I would have never have had to think about this, but you had to move into my town. You just had to come into my life and fuck everything up!” he accused. Cyril sat there quietly, just listening while Spencer started to raise his voice. “Fucking hell. I hate this!” he yelled then pulled out his dagger. He then started to stab the ground.

He stabbed the ground out of anger for sometime before throwing the knife at a tree. It landed perfectly into the bark. Spencer sat there fuming until two hulking figures made their way towards them. “Took them long enough. The thing is finally being picked up, let's get out of here. That awful music is getting louder and I really don’t want to deal with that fucker right now. I’m not in the mood.”

They started to make their way out of the woods. Cyril glanced over his shoulder at the figures, feeling a little uneasy. The fact that he was also meant to be collected suddenly became very real. “Who are they?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Spencer grumbled and clenched his fists. Despite the confusing feel of the woods, they got out and found the car. They got in and sat there in the uncomfortable silence. “Well? Aren’t you going to say something? Like I told you so? Fuck, just say something!”

“Why would I say ‘I told you so?’” Cyril asked and looked over. Spencer threw his arms up in a shrug then punched the steering wheel. “Is there anything that you want to say?”

“I don’t know! Maybe because you called me out on being, you know,” he choked on the words. He took a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck, I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how to feel about this. I don’t even know why I’m saying these things to you! It’s not right, so I’m not right,” he started to yell again. Spencer’s voice was wavering and his breath was unsteady. “Not again,” he mumbled as he started to tear up.

Cyril gently reached across and laid a hand on the other’s arm. Spencer was very tense, but didn’t push him off. “It’s okay, just take a few deep breaths. The part that isn’t right is that you keep beating yourself up about this. It’s going to be okay, I’m here,” he whispered in a comforting tone. Cyril sat there and rubbed Spencer’s arm and back, while Spencer yelled. Thank god no one drove by during this.

It took a little while, but Spencer started to calm down. He stopped yelling, started to take deep breaths, and wiped his eyes. “Man, why are you even here right now? You said you want to get to know me? Why?” he asked looking a little embarrassed.

“Like I said last night, you interest me. When I first saw you, there was a black hole. Almost nothing was there, but there is something there. I think there is a lot more there than you are showing, whether for defense or something else. You are a smartass and a little bit crazy, but you are witty and extremely talented for battle. Plus you are extremely cute,” Cyril explained and blushed.

Spencer nodded and wiped away some tears. He then managed a rough laugh and gave a smug smile. “I am really sexy, aren’t I?” Cyril laughed with him and nodded. “I hate you. You’re too nice, and stupidly smart, and really fucking hot. You dress really nice and you’re taller than me, so stop that. My heart is gonna fucking explode, goddamn.” Cyril smiled and blushed.

“You truly have a way with words. I’m swooning.” Cyril put the back of his hand to his forehead and dramatically sighed. Spencer leaned back and laughed loudly. Then realized what he said and went wide eyed.

“Oh fuck, I just said that. I really just said that. Fuck I need to break something. I just need to break something, oh fuck!” he exclaimed and started the car. They speed down the road and skidded to a halt in front of the gas station. “You’re tired so you can stay in the car. I’m just going to break a few things,” he said and ran into the station.

Cyril got out and followed in behind to make sure nothing too bad was going to happen. He walked in to find Spencer was already throwing stuff from shelves on the ground. The poor part time cashier was hiding behind the counter as Spencer tried to break everything in the store. “S-sir, I’m going to ask you to leave. P-please stop, I’ll call the cops!” They yelped and ducked as shots started being fired. 

“Feeling any better?” Cyril asked while the windows shattered. Spencer cackled as he shot everything he could. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said and leaned against the wall. The cashier fumbled for the phone, forgetting the 25 cents rule and called for help.

“Please pick up, please pick up, oh thank god! Jack, there’s two men here and one is just breaking things. You didn’t tell me what to do when this happens,” they hissed over the phone. “What? No I didn’t pay for the phone, there’s a man shooting the windows!!” Spencer walked over and grabbed the phone.

“Hey Jack, hope you have fun cleaning all this up!” he gleefully yelled then threw it on the floor. Spencer then stomped on it until it was broken into pieces. “Anything you want to break?” he asked and turned to Cyril. He hesitated, thinking it over. “Come on, you know you want to!”

“Oh what the hell. It’s been so long since I’ve terrorized a human,” he said and then joined in. The two of them absolutely trashed the place and broke everything they could. The cashier curled up in a ball and quietly sobbed. “I’ve forgotten how much fun this is!”

The two of them ran out of the gas station laughing and got into the car. Spencer fired shots as he sped out of the parking lot. “Did you see the look on their face? Stupid bitch didn’t even follow through on their threat. They called Jack! The fuck is he gonna do, hop over here and throw a crutch at me? That was fun, we should do that again sometime.” Cyril’s laughter trailed off and he looked over.

“Promise? I mean you owe me a trip to the shooting range,” he said. Spencer smirked as they drove on. 

They stopped to drop the TV off for Kieffer, he was very excited to watch his favourite show. Then headed back to Cyril’s house, Spencer’s place was still a mess. One inside, Cyril grabbed the vodka and got some glasses. He poured one and handed it to Spencer. “Thanks. Today was a trip, we caught some sort of forest spirit! Then just trashed the gas station, did you see the way that guy cried? Fucking hilarious,” he grinned then downed the drink. “Fuck, that’s strong.”

Cyril leaned back into the couch and tapped his fingers on the glass before downing his drink. “It was fun,” he mused. Spencer poured himself another drink and passed the bottle over. “Fuck it, I’m too tired right now to keep doing this. What am I to you?” he asked, catching the other off guard.

“What? Uh, you’re a demon?” Spencer guessed, unsure of what was asked.

“No, well yes, but what I mean is,” he trailed off. He downed what was left in the bottle before continuing. “What am I to you? What do I mean to you? Am I just a target, am I more?” Cyril brushed his hair back as he started to tear up. “Just, tell me.”

“I don’t know what’s going on.”

“I’m so confused! Here I am, sitting down with the man who is technically hunting me. Is this some big elaborate plan to get me to put my guard down? I don’t know what’s going on! For all I know, you could be like an A-list actor who has just been toying with me this whole time.” Cyril fanned his eyes trying to stop the tears. 

Spencer sat there, unsure of what to do or say. Usually watching people cry was fun, but this was different. He felt bad, and didn’t like this feeling. Panic started to set in when Cyril started to full on sob. He really didn't like this feeling. “Why are you crying? I don’t get it.”

“It’s just, I have you and Hell hunting me down. And if you, a human, can find me… Then so can Hell. They already did I guess, but once they realize the servant is missing... I’m fucked, and not even in the fun way! I didn’t realize how serious this Collector is until I saw those things take away the Ancient. Which I’m so exhausted, you could easily turn me in without a fight. Why aren’t you doing that? Why are we here when you could have turned me in?”

“Uh, what do you call a cow with no legs?” Spencer asked. Cyril looked at him with confusion. “...Ground beef,” he said with a fake smile and nervous laughter. “It’s a joke, you should be laughing. Why aren't you laughing?” Cyril shook his head and hugged himself, trying to calm down. “I-I don’t know what to do. Seeing you cry makes me feel bad, I don’t like this feeling. Would another joke make you feel better? ”

“It was a really bad joke,” Cyril muttered. He gave a light laugh as he continued to cry. “It was sooo bad. I think another joke that bad would make me feel worse,” he laughed again. “I just want the truth. What am I to you?” Spencer swallowed hard as he tried to think of what to say. “If you are just toying with me, please stop. The thought of the man who I’m developing feelings for messing with me, kinda hurts.”

“You, you have feelings for me?” Spencer stuttered out.

“I thought I made it clear, but that’s the first time I actually said it out right. Yeah, I know it’s stupid. You are trying to hunt me down, yet I… I like you,” Cyril admitted then took a shaky breath. 

“Cyril…” Spencer started to say but the rest of the words got caught in his throat. He thought back to times Cyril tried to calm him down, trying to figure out what would work. 

“I think that’s the first time you’ve said my name,” he whispered. “It’s nice,” he said with a sad smile. Spencer took a deep breath before grabbing the others arm and pulling him into a tight hug. His heart pounded, unsure of what exactly he was doing, but it felt right. Cyril froze, processing what was happening. “What are you doing?”

“I have no idea. Just please stop crying,” he whispered back. Cyril relaxed and hugged him back, giving a content sigh. “Yeah, you started out as a target, but I’m not sure what I’m going to do. I’m not messing with you, honestly. It’s been a crazy ass week, but I’ve had fun. Cyril, I think I… Fuck, I can’t believe I’m saying this. I like you. There, I said it.”

“Oh, I know that. It's nice to hear you finally say it.”

“Know it all,” Spencer smirked. Cyril quietly laughed and leaned into the hug. “You’re really warm, like some portable heater. It’s nice.” They stayed there for a bit, hugging each other and enjoying the moment. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Thank you, I needed that,” Cyril said as he pulled back. His hand lingered on Spencer’s arm. “I look like a fucking mess right now,” he laughed. “So, now that you finally admitted to having feelings for me, are you going to admit to being jealous?” Spencer laughed in response. “Fuck, I'm so tired. It’s crazy how much energy a break down takes.”

They walked to the front door, Spencer stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, I can’t promise anything, but I’ll talk to my boss. You need protection from Hell, and we made a pretty good team out there. Maybe, you know… I’ll put a good word in for you.”

“Thank you. Have a good night,” he said then kissed Spencer’s forehead. “Maybe we can have an actual date? I think that would be nice.” Spencer turned bright red, nodded then walked to his car without saying goodbye.

He raced home, didn’t take too long since it was only a few streets away. Spencer quickly made his way into the house and stopped to find Kieffer. “Hey, Kief. Can I talk to you for a second?”

Kieffer looked up from the latest ‘Price is Right’ episode and smiled. “What's up?” Spencer shuffled his feet and took a deep breath to hide how nervous he was. “Is everything alright?”

“I think, I think I might be… I think I might be gay,” Spencer said in a rush to get it over with. He stared at Kieffer, waiting for a reaction, waiting for anything.

“Yeah, I know. Is that what you wanted to talk about? Is that the big news?” Kieffer asked. Spencer choked out some nonsense, looking completely taken back.

“What?! What do you mean ‘you know’? What the fuck. The worst part is that Eric called me out on this like a week ago. Stupid short bitch called me out.”

“I’m glad you’re finally being true to yourself. You wanna throw a coming out party? We can invite your friends from work, and your gas station friends. Do you have a boyfriend yet? Can I meet him? I can make a cake! A rainbow cake, I’ll make a rainbow cake.” Spencer sat down next to Kieffer. “I was getting ahead of myself, you just want to watch the show?” Spencer sighed and nodded.


	8. First Date

Spencer paced in the motel room, glaring at everything. He called Eric that morning, they needed to meet up but not in town. This room was small and ugly, and smells horrible. “This place is so fucking gross.”

“You should feel right at home then,” Eric joked. Spencer shot him a look and flipped him off. “Would you like to sit down? The seats are really nice,” he said sarcastically. Eric motioned to the other chair and Spencer gave a look of disgust.

“Do you have any idea what someone could have done on that? I rather die.”

“You already have,” Eric pointed out. “Look, you called me saying we needed to talk, but not in town or in public. So here we are, you have to deal with it. With how you’re acting, you don’t want to talk about work. What is it about?” Spencer huffed and sat down in the chair with the grace of an angry five year old.

“Fuck, I really don’t know who to talk to about this. I would talk to Kieffer, but he’s weird and he asked me a lot of questions when I spoke to him last night. I don’t even want to talk about this, but I hate thinking about it!” he vented. Eric quickly noted where the most breakable items in the room were. “Ugh this is so stupid. I think there’s a chance I’m gay,” he muttered. “Is there something wrong with me?”

Eric was taken aback by how upfront Spencer was about this. “A chance? Only a chance? I told you so,” he couldn’t help but say it. “Okay, okay not the right time, but I was right. You have a lot wrong with you, but liking men isn’t one. I’m actually a little proud of you for working out one of your many issues.” Eric ignored the look he was getting. “But for you to actually finally start to be somewhat okay with it... What happened?”

Spencer rubbed his face and groaned. “I’m not sure how I feel about it. I don’t feel right, but at the same time I feel… relieved? It’s just a fucking mess. But last night, Cyril and I talked, then we… um… We-”

“Okay I don’t want to know the details, I don’t need to know what you two did.”

“Hugged. Wait, what the hell are you going on about?” Spencer snapped. Eric put his hands up and shook his head. “What?!”

“With the look on your face, how red you are, the way you said it. It sounded like you were gonna say a lot more than hugged. Which I really don’t need or want to know if you did.” Eric then ducked as Spencer threw the TV remote at him. “God, are you really so bashful over the fact you guys hugged? I’m shocked that you would even hug a person.”

“He was freaking out! I didn’t know what to do and when I made a joke he didn’t laugh. Just seeing him cry made me feel bad, I didn’t know what to do, I panicked so I just hugged him.”

“Holy shit. That’s… That’s really sweet of you.”

“You speak a word of ANY of this to anyone, and I will rip out the rest of your teeth. You got that?” Spencer hissed and slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. “Fuck I just don’t know what I’m gonna do. He’s a target, and I have a job to do. But he told me that he has feelings for me, and I guess I like him too. If word of this got out, no one would take me seriously anymore.” 

“No one takes you seriously at all.” Spencer once again flipped him off. Eric sighed and leaned back, looking more serious. “That town isn’t friendly. Jerry told me about some guy named Calvin, who was a perfect example of how ugly that town can be. So I can see why you could be upset about this getting out. But, the people of this town are scared of you.”

“Yeah. Most people don’t even know I’m back in town. So they’ll see me and then look scared shitless, it’s great,” he laughed. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do about work. Do I call in and just say ‘hey, I’m not doing this job’ or ‘hey, the target and I like each other.’ Or see about getting him a job? How the fuck is my boss going to react?!”

Eric shrugged and thought it over. “It’s a lot. Your boss likes to collect creatures and humans, for whatever reason. Getting Cyril a job could be a compromise that might work. And if you talk to your boss directly, that will catch their attention. Then again, we don’t know for sure how your boss will react. Anything else you want to talk about?”

Spencer looked away before muttering the next part. “He wants to go on a date.”

“With you? Seriously?!”

“Fuck off, lot’s of people would date me. I’m hot as fuck!” Eric rolled his eyes. “But that means going out in public with him. People will see that. Then people will start talking. I’m not even sure if I should go on a date with him,” Spencer admitted.

“Why not? Are you stupid? He can get any man he wants, and for some reason that I don’t understand, he wants to go on a date with you. And as far as going on a date, that doesn’t mean you have to go out into some place in town. Go somewhere in a town or city that nobody knows you, or even a nice dinner at home,” Eric suggested. 

He was really the last person to give advice on this, but Eric was sure he knew a lot more on this than Spencer. “It’s been such a weird week. I’m confused, and I fucking hate that.” He slouched in the chair with his arms crossed and glared at the wall. “This place is so gross.”

“I’m gonna say something, then I’m going to leave before you can kill me. You’ve been pushing this part of you away for so long, and you suddenly have to deal with it. So yeah it’s a confusing time, but I think you would feel a lot better if you work through it. Cyril seems like a cool guy, he might not understand humans completely, but he does like you. Talk to him, let him know exactly what you’re thinking and feeling… I saw this movie with Jamie a bit ago, it’s called ‘Love, Simon’. Watch it.”

“What the fuck does some movie have to do with this?!” he asked. Eric was already leaving. “Wait, what the fuck?” Spencer shouted and followed him out. “What does that even mean?!” Eric honked the car horn as he drove off. Spencer picked up a rock and chucked it before storming off to his car. 

There were three things that were stressing Spencer out. What he was going to do with work, he had no idea. He was gay, actually gay. And most stressful, he most likely had a date. He had a date with a beautiful demon who has high end taste. He needed to know more before he truly took Cyril on a date.

\--------------------------

Spencer loudly knocked on the door and waited. It felt like forever before the door swung open. “It’s like four in the afternoon on a saturday. Let people rest,” Silvia grumbled looking like she just woke up. She looked at Spencer up and down. “Sorry, I don’t want any girl guide cookies or any books on your Jesus cult.”

“Is Cyril home?”

“No. Begone,” she announced then started to shut the door. Spencer stopped the door with his hand. “Excuse me sir, but you’re gonna have to back the fuck up,” she snapped.

“I stopped by to talk to you. Let me in,” he said then pushed past her. Spencer did a once over on the house and walked into the living room.

“Oh well, by all means, make yourself at home!” Silvia sarcastically mumbled. She slammed the front door and turned to him. “So, what do you want to talk about? Or did you storm into my house to murder me or some other bullshit? You look like the kind of guy who would slap a kitten, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you killed me.”

Spencer gave her a look. “Are you going to insult me the whole time?” She nodded and crossed her arms. “Whatever. Look, I want to know more about Cyril. He wants to go on a, you know.” He made a vague gesture. Spencer couldn’t really bring himself to say the word. He didn’t know her and didn’t know how she would react.

Silvia tapped her foot, thinking it over. Spencer didn’t like the look she was giving him and started to get a little impatient. Eventfully she softened and dropped her hands to the side. “Alright, sit down,” she sighed and gestured to the couch. “We can talk, but during it I’m gonna be judging you. In Mario Kart, let’s play.”

After sitting down, Spencer watched in slight confusion as she got the game ready. Silvia tossed a controller over to him and flopped down. “So you’re human?” he asked, still unsure. She nodded and chose Waluigi. “And you’re not, you know?”

“In love with him? Head over heels for him? Ha! I’m way too gay for him. We’re just friends,” she laughed. Spencer looked at her, a little shocked. “What? You didn’t know? I try to make it obvious.”

“You’re gay?! Fuck, I didn’t even know he was gay until he said something. Both of you say it like it’s nothing,” he grumbled. He couldn’t really think of it without getting uneasy. Pausing the game, she turned to face him. 

“It’s Spencer, right? First of all, you have the worst gaydar I’ve ever seen. Like you’ve seen the way Cyril dresses, the way he walks and talks. Dude is gay as fuck and you didn’t know,” she laughed a bit and put the game back on. “Second of all, you seem uncomfy with your own sexuality. Which I get, it’s tough, but it does get better. It takes work, but it can get better. Fuck I can’t believe you’re winning.”

He fell silent for a bit. “Yeah, I guess. It’s weird,” Spencer sighed. “You know him pretty well, right?” She nodded and gave a ‘mhm’ sound. “Then you can give me information. What’s some things he likes? Dislikes? Tell me,” he demanded. Silvia gave a forced laugh then cursed when she lost the game.

“This feels more like I’m being forced to answer demands. But you won so I’ll give you answers. Cyril is a high class bitch. He loves fancy clothes, items, all that jazz. But he also loves more simple things. I’m getting a snack, come on,” she said and walked off. Spencer followed, talking to this woman felt like a fever dream. “But he is a sassy bitch who lives for drama. If you hear him start with ‘I just think it’s funny how…’ Get ready for it. He is also a perfectionist.”

“Are you seriously telling me this because I won at a fucking video game? Wow. Okay. What about taking him out on a… date,” he forced himself to say the word. Maybe if he said it enough times, it wouldn’t feel so weird. Spencer watched as Silvia loudly dragged a chair across the floor then climbed onto it.

“He also has this habit of taking the good snacks and hiding them on high shelves. Because he’s fucking 6’5 and I’m only 5’2. The bastard. Anyways, date stuff.” Silvia threw a bag of cookies at Spencer then put the chair back. “Do something classy, a diner, dancing, flowers. He will eat it up. But he would also love to do something that you enjoy, he loves to pamper his dates and to get involved with their interests. A good mix of both would make for a perfect first date. Most important, just have fun.”

Shortly after that Spencer was on his way. He thought about what he should do and how to go about it. Grabbing his phone he sent a quick text wondering when Cyril would be free. Cyril answered almost right away, he was free tomorrow night. The excitement and nervousness hit right away.

\--------------------------

The next day, Spencer went back and forth between excitement and nerves. He couldn’t even name the feeling he had when he knocked on the door. Silvia opened the door and let him in. “Cyril is almost ready, should of warned you how long it takes him. Make sure you compliment his hair, took me 30 minutes to help him with that!”

“I’m ready!” Cyril called out as he came around the corner. Spencer held his breath and his eyes widened. He couldn’t describe how he felt, the way Cyril looked made his heart skip. “I’m very excited for whatever you have planned. I get to plan the next date though! And you look wonderful, incredibly handsome,” he said flirtatiously.

Spencer’s mind went blank for a second. “Yeah, you look… alright.” He mentally cursed himself. “Your hair looks amazing, the braid is really nice,” he quickly said. Silvia gave him a thumbs up. “Uh, let’s go.” They got into the car and headed out. 

“You seem a little nervous. Don’t worry, I am too,” Cyril admitted. Hearing that made Spencer relax a bit, his heart continued to hammer in his chest. “So, what’s the plan? I’m dying to know.”

“Well,” Spencer started then cleared his throat. “I owe you a trip to the shooting range. You taught me a bit about swords, I can teach you some things about guns.” Cyril’s eyes lit up. “And something else after that. It’s a few towns over.”

“Something else?” Cyril echoed and tapped his chin. “A surprise? How sweet. Speaking of sweet, Silvia told me you stopped by yesterday. You beat her at Mario Kart, well done. She hasn’t lost in a while.”

“Fucking snitch,” Spencer grumbled.

“I did that too.” Spencer glanced at him with a confused look. “I talked to Kieffer yesterday. While you were at my house, I was at yours. I can’t believe you are allergic to peanuts,” he laughed. Spencer cracked a smile and laughed a bit.

It was about a 35 minute drive to where they were going, during the drive they chatted. Cyril’s excitement was infectious and Spencer wasn’t feeling as nervous anymore. Until they got out and walked towards the shooting range. It was late so there were only a few other people, but Spencer was on high alert for anyone looking their way.

“Can I try that one?” Cyril asked and pointed to an AK-47.

“Not yet, you’re starting out with something smaller. This is a 9mm, doesn’t have much of a recoil but it’s effective.” Spencer walked him through how to load and fire the gun, correcting little things. Cyril fired the gun then grinned.

“I did it, I fired the gun.”

“You sure did, but you missed the target completely.”

“But I did fire it.”

Spencer chuckled and took a hold of Cyril’s hand, showing him how to properly aim the gun. “We’re inside, so you don’t need to worry about wind. Just line it up like this and fire,” he instructed. Suddenly he was very aware of how close they were, and the way Cyril’s body curved against his own. Taking a few steps back, Spencer looked around to make sure no one saw.

Eventually, they worked up to the AK-47. “I promise I won’t shoot you with this,” Cyril joked when he was passed the gun. He listened to everything Spencer said before firing. Giving a surprised laugh, Cyril fired until he was out of bullets. “Oh wow! That was fun! That was really fun!”

“It’s a lot of fun,” Spencer agreed. “But I don’t think I can trust you with an AK. I might trust you with a handgun after more practice, but I will never trust you with an AK.” Cyril gave him a fake pout, but then broke into a smile. “Ready for the next bit?”

“I’m very excited! And I’m now thinking about investing into a gun.” They left and headed back to the car. “Are you going to give me any hints to what it is?” Cyril asked. Spencer smirked and gave a side glance. “Alright, I see how it is.”

They drove a bit and went to a more secluded area. A wooded area with a clear view of the night sky. “I’m not good with classy stuff or whatever, but I think I got it covered.” They got out of the car and Spencer motioned for Cyril to wait. He dug around in the trunk of the car and Cyril sat on the hood of the car. “Okay, here. Hopefully this is classy enough. If not, too bad.”

Spencer sat beside Cyril with a small bag. He took out two wine glasses, a fancy looking wine bottle, and a small cake that Kieffer made. It was rainbow. “Oh my goodness, this is amazing. Thank you,” Cyril said with a smile. Spencer poured them the wine, hoping it would help with his nerves. “Wait, before you take a drink.” Cyril clinked their glasses together then took a drink.

“What was that? Do we do that every time we take a drink?”

“It’s a thing people do on dates! A little cheers,” he tried to explain. Spencer didn’t understand but nodded anyways. They ate, drank and chatted for a while. “I’m having a wonderful time. I’ve always loved the stars,” Cyril whispered thoughtfully and looked up. Spencer noted the way the moonlight reflected off the others eyes.

Cyril rested his hand on Spencer's. For the first time, he didn’t pull away. “Today has been nice,” he managed to say. This whole thing was new and he wasn’t sure what to do, but he was enjoying it. Spencer froze up when Cyril leaned his head against his shoulder.

“If I’m pushing it too far, just let me know.”

“N-no! It’s fine,” Spencer quickly babbled. His heart was pounding and his mind went blank. Cyril gave a soft laugh and lightly squeezed Spencer's hand. Cyril pointed to the sky and explained the different constellations. “I don’t see how that’s supposed to be a person. Looks like stars to me,” he commented then laughed.

“You have to use some imagination!” Cyril laughed. He sat up and turned to Spencer. “You look absolutely lovely in the moonlight.”

Spencer turned red and he felt his face burn. “Yeah I know,” he said, trying to sound confident. “I guess you look good. I mean, you look more than good! Fuck. You look beautiful,” he trailed off and looked away. Cyril smiled and gently reached out to cup Spencer’s face, guiding him to look back. 

“May I?” he asked. Spencer turned a darker red when Cyril leaned forward a bit. His mind went completely blank and his heart felt like it was going to burst. But he found himself leaning forward. They were only a few inches apart, both a little unsure if they should close the gap. Spencer looked into Cyril’s eyes, they were filled with longing. That was the tipping point.

There was no going back as they both surrendered and finally kissed. It was soft, yet more intense than Spencer was prepared for. His hands hovered over Cyril’s shoulders for a moment before pulling him closer, and resting a hand on the back of his neck. They pulled apart for a moment, gazing at each other, then kissed again.

The second kiss was deeper and with more feeling. Cyril rested one hand on Spencer's leg and ran the other through his hair. They pulled apart again and rested their foreheads together. Spencer smirked as he ran a hand down Cyril’s arm, “I’m that hot, huh?”

“That’s an understatement. Wait, before we go, do you want to see if you can shoot this when I throw it?” Cyril asked and grabbed the bottle of wine.

“Fuck yeah.” Cyril quickly downed the rest of the wine as Spencer took out his handgun. “Okay, throw it in the air and I’ll get it.” Cyril threw the bottle in the air, using most of his strength so it got distance. A shot ran out and the bottle shattered. They cheered loudly as glass covered the clearing. "Told you I would get it, I'm a great shot," he boasted with a grin. Cyril walked over and wrapped his arms around Spencer, then dipped him as they kissed.


	9. And They Are Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge spoilers for book two!

They drove back after their date, both of them thinking about the night they just had. “Thank you,” Cyril said. Spencer glanced over with a questioning look. “For the wonderful night. I had an amazing time, but I don’t know how I’m going to top it when I plan for the next date.”

“...Next date?”

“Of course! Unless you don’t want to,” he quickly tried to backtrack.

“I would like that,” Spencer assured him. He remembered Eric telling him to just talk to Cyril about any problems. “But,” he started. Cyril looked over, waiting for Spencer to continue. “I’m still trying to sort out this mess of being, you know, gay. Another date would be awesome, I mean you’re so fucking hot, but not in that town.”

Cyril laced his fingers with Spencer’s and kissed the back of his hand. “Understood. Anything else you want to talk about? We still have a bit before we get back.” Spencer thought about it for a minute.

“Yeah, I actually have a question. Why are you living here? You are a badass demon living in a weird town with some weird human girl. You could live anywhere in the world! Why here?” Cyril gave a quiet laugh.

“Well, I’ve gotten in trouble with Hell, or what humans call Hell.” Spencer gave a confused look. “I’ve been all around the world trying to find a place to live. Then I was told this town had some type of energy that could mask my own. Ben told Silvia and I about the town, so we moved here.”

Spencer blinked a few times. “Trouble with Hell? Who’s Ben?!”

“Ben, or Benjamin, helps out in the supernatural community. Helps beings in need, takes care of ones that are causing problems. There’s a few humans who are aware of this community and work to make sure we aren’t causing trouble for other humans.”

“What does he look like?” Spencer asked. He had a feeling who exactly Cyril was talking about, but wanted to confirm it.

“He’s taller than me, a nice beard, built for battle,” Cyril listed off. “He’s been in this town before. Why? Are you jealous again?” he teased and kiss Spencer’s hand.

“I’ve actually met him. I cracked his head open with a shovel,” he laughed. Cyril leaned back and looked a little shocked for a second. “But obviously he lived. I was actually surprised, I thought I killed him for a few minutes.”

“Of course you did.” They laughed for a bit as they drove down the road. “You want to know about Hell?” Spencer nodded, and noticed that Cyril tightened his grip. “It’s a bit of a long story, but I’ll make it quick. I enjoyed spending time with humans, but living among them is against the rules. Eventually I broke a lot of rules, stole Lilith's favourite sword, quit my job and moved to the mortal world. Now I’m here, spending time with you.”

Spencer smiled and lightly blushed. “Never took you to be a rule breaker. You’re too nice and fancy,” he confessed. Cyril blushed and tucked his hair behind his ear. “Wait, the sword you use, the one you gave me for a day, isn’t even yours?” Cyril laughed and nodded. “...Who’s Lilith?”

Cyril looked at him, slightly shocked and put a hand to his chest. “I’m sorry, ‘who’s Lilith’?!” he exclaimed. Spencer laughed at the expression Cyril made. “Queen of Lust and Darkness, Mother of Demons, the Unholy Mother!” Spencer shrugged his shoulders, none of this rang any bells. “Humans today have no respect for demonic beings. You know people used to be terrified of her.”

“I’m sorry I don’t know who your mom is,” Spencer joked. Cyril gave him a look but couldn’t help giving a small laugh. “You know what?” Cyril hummed in response as he fixed his lipstick. “I had a really good night, and- Wait, are you seriously putting on lipstick?”

“Yes? What about it?”

“Oh, uh, nothing. It looks good. Anyways, I had a good night and I’m glad you did too,” he mumbled. Spencer avoided eye contact for a bit but he could tell Cyril was smiling at him. 

They sped into town, passing the gas station, and headed towards Cyrils house. Spencer didn’t want to have to go through formally introducing him to Kieffer. Not yet. They made their way inside, laughing at some bad joke Spencer made.

“I’ll get us something to drink,” Cyril offered before heading to the kitchen. Spencer went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Silvia looked up from her phone and gave a small wave.

“You guys had a good time?” she asked. Before Spencer could answer, she casually added “your lipstick is smudged.” He gave her a confused look and glanced over to the mirror. Sure enough, he had smudged lipstick from when Cyril kissed him. “I’m taking that as you did have a good time.”

“Fuck off.” Silvia laughed and kicked his leg. “I should introduce you to my friend Eric. Let him know I finally found someone shorter than him,” Spencer smirked.

“I find it hard to believe you have friends other than us,” she shot back. Cyril walked in, handed Spencer a drink and sat in between them. “Cyril, can you believe this motherfucker is telling me he has friends? Your boyfriend is a liar.”

Spencer froze up at the word ‘boyfriend.’ Then realized that Silvia kind of called him a friend. “Why are you even awake? It’s late and you have work tomorrow, go to bed,” Cyril said and pointed to the stairs.

“I only stayed up because the likelihood of you waking me up to talk about him is very high. You’ve already done it!”

Cyril gasped and quickly tried to usher her away. Spencer watched as Cyril eventually picked her up to take her away. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the ridiculous sight. Silvia managed to give a peace sign for the picture before she was carried away. 

“She’s fun,” Spencer remarked when Cyril sat back down. “So, you talk about me?” he teased, acting confident about the situation. Cyril blushed and covered his face. “You really do like me, huh?”

“If you torment me over this, I will tell Eric you called him your ‘friend.’” Spencer narrowed his eyes, and took a sip of his drink. “Yes, I will use this as blackmail. And I saw the face you made when she called you my boyfriend. Don’t try to act like it’s nothing,” Cyril smirked and leaned forward. “You really do like me, huh?”

Leaning back, Spencer blushed lightly and looked away. “Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled and downed the rest of his drink. “Wait, am I your… Are you my… Are we?” he trailed off and blushed deeper. Cyril chuckled and sat back.

“Am I your boyfriend? Are you my boyfriend? Are we dating?” he echoed but filled in the empty spaces. Spencer shifted in his seat. “We did just go on a date, but it depends. Are you comfortable with those labels?” Cyril asked. Without saying anything, Spencer motioned for another drink. “Should I just bring the bottle?” Spencer nodded.

He watched as Cyril walked off. Was he comfortable with those labels? Spencer wasn’t really sure. He finally started to feel somewhat okay with being gay, but it was a lot to process.

“Here.”

“Thanks,” he said and snatched the bottle away. Cyril sat back down and tilted his head to the side as he watched Spencer attempt to down the bottle. “Look,” he started and drank a bit more. “It’s just… A lot. I’m not even sure how I should feel about being gay or whatever. The date was nice, and the kiss was fucking amazing, but I still feel weird!”

Cyril gently took the bottle of tequila away, “I think that’s enough for you. And give me your car keys, I don’t think you should be driving after that.” Spencer huffed and handed him the car keys. “Now, please go on.”

“It’s just weird. I feel relieved, but at the same time I don’t! You would think after all the bullshit I’ve dealt with, this would be the least of my problems,” he grumbled. His speech was just slightly slurred and he reached for the bottle again, but Cyril moved it away. “I’m too fucking nervous about saying the word ‘boyfriend.’ I’ve died before, yet I can’t say ‘boyfriend.’ This is so stupid and weird.”

Spencer crossed his arms and leaned back against the arm of the couch. He didn’t notice the look of utter shock that Cyril had. “What do you mean you’ve died before?” Spencer looked at him, realizing what he said earlier. “I don't understand.”

“What part don’t you understand? I’ve died before, and I came back to life. But it’s cool, I’m alive right now so it’s no big deal,” he shrugged. Spencer was trying his best to hide the fact on how much it actually bothered him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No big deal? It’s no big deal?! Darling, you are telling me you died, humans don’t just die and come back! And you are okay with that?” Cyril questioned. He cupped Spencer’s face and ran his thumb along the cheekbone. “How? When? How are you alive right now?!” 

“Did you just call me Darling?” he whispered and leaned into the touch. Spencer sighed as Cyril gently caressed his face.

“Should I not call you that?” Spencer quietly laughed and shrugged. Cyril looked at the scar on Spencer’s neck and narrowed his eyes. “Who killed you?” He leaned forward, his eyes flashing with anger and looking more demonic. “Spencer, Darling, who killed you?”

The look in Cyril’s eyes sent a shiver down Spencer’s spine. “Holy shit, Cyril. I don’t think you were this mad when I fought you at the gas station. Goddamn. But the whole dying thing isn’t a big deal!” he assured. Spencer shifted slightly, it was obvious that Cyril wasn’t falling for it. “What, you care about me or something?”

After taking a deep breath, Cyril calmed down. “I got a little ahead of myself there, you don’t have to talk about it. Just after you said that, I had a lot of questions. But I won’t make you talk about it if it upsets you. And yes, of course I care about you.” He started to pull away but stopped when Spencer grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

“That fucking bitch did it, he slit my throat and didn’t even seem to care!” Spencer suddenly started. “He just watched me die, without blinking, without showing any type of emotion. My old boss brought me back, and I went to talk with him and you know what he did? He threw a loaded gun at my face! Which I still don’t get, that part was actually really confusing.”

Cyril rested his head against Spencer’s chest, hugging him tightly. He listened as Spencer told him everything, but he just had more questions.

“So I’m getting him to dig his own grave, just for kicks. Turns out he’s really good at digging. And guess what! He acts like he doesn’t even know what he did to me. He says he doesn’t fucking remember! Then during the huge snow storm, I let his sorry ass live. He thanks me by shooting me!” Spencer spat out. He looked down at Cyril and ran a hand through his hair. “You have so much hair, Jesus Christ.”

“Hm, wrong person to talk about around me,” Cyril said with a slight smile. “But you never said who killed you. I want to give him a piece of my mind. I want to make his life a living hell.”

“Jack. He works at the gas station. That fucking bitch.”

“The one legged twink? Really?” Silvia asked. Spencer and Cyril jumped, not realizing that she was standing in the doorway. “Damn, don’t let me interrupt the cuddle session you guys got going on, it was cute. But yeah, Cyril, we should totally go down there and fuck that guy up.”

“What are you doing?!” Cyril asked, sounding a little irritated.

“How long were you there? How much did you hear?!” Spencer snapped as he pushed Cyril off.

“I was going to make spaghetti, but then I heard you saying you died. So that caught my attention. You guys want some spaghetti?” The other two eventually nodded. “Cool, also I came to let you know it’s snowing, which is a little weird for spring. But this town doesn’t seem to give a fuck.”

“It’s what?” Cyril asked in a panic as he jumped up. Spencer watched in confusion as Cyril ran to the window. “Oh nooo,” he whined and shut the curtains. He ran off, making sure that all the windows and doors were locked.

Spencer followed Silvia to the kitchen as Cyril continued to panic. “What the fuck is happening?” he asked. “Also when I first met you, you seemed to hate me. Why are you being nice?” Silvia gave him a smirk as if she knew some all-knowing secret. “You are so fucking weird.”

“Yeah, I’ll be honest. I didn’t like you. You hurt my best friend, and fucked up my car! But I was giving you a chance for Cyril, even though I thought he was being stupid. Still do. Then when I realized just how uncomfy you are with being gay. I remember how it feels, it fucking sucks. Cyril doesn’t really understand, but I do. Plus humans gotta stick together.”

She gave him a light punch to his shoulder and smiled. “Thanks, I guess,” Spencer mumbled. “Now what the hell is he doing?”

“Ha, yeah. Cyril is terrified of snow and ice,” she explained. Spencer raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

“I AM NOT!”

“YEAH YOU ARE! Anyways, you should have seen him when we first moved to town. There was some huge blizzard, he almost boarded up the windows. Turns out it’s a common fear among demons,” she explained. “You just gotta let him lock everything up so the snow can’t get in. Makes him feel better.”

With a light laugh, Spencer went to find Cyril. He was peeking through the curtains, glaring at the snow. “You good? There isn’t going to be enough to cover the ground. The snow won’t even be there in the morning,” he pointed out. Cyril sighed and leaned against Spencer.

“Hey! Does Thueban like spaghetti? Do you think she will eat it?”

“Thueban doesn’t eat spaghetti!” Cyril yelled back. Spencer gave a confused look. “Oh! Thueban is my pet. She’s downstairs. Would you like me to get her? She’s a sweetheart.”

“You got a pet? What kind?” Spencer asked, looking a little excited.

“Thueban is a boa constrictor. She’s a beautiful green colour!” Cyril stopped when he saw the look of slight fear on Spencer’s face. “What? Are you afraid of snakes?”

“Fuck no!” Spencer said a bit too quickly. “Don’t look at me like that!” Cyril gave him a smug look and laughed. “At least I’m not scared of ice. That’s stupid. You’re stupid,” he grumbled. Cyril gently kissed his cheek and smiled. “That doesn’t change the fact that you’re stupid.”


	10. Spencer Gets His Ass Kicked Again

It’s been about a week since their first date. Not a lot has happened since then. Spencer was sorting things out with work, and the gas station mysteriously burned down. But other than that, it’s been a nice and quiet week.

Spencer was currently driving into a shady area of town to pick up some information. He was hoping for a quick and easy job, one where he got to beat the shit out of someone. Spencer grabbed his phone and called Eric as he sped down the road. “Hey, jackass. When’s the next time you’re in town?”

“Didn’t I tell you to only call me for emergencies?” Eric pointed out.

“I can’t text while driving. That’s illegal, dumbass! Just answer the question.”

“Yeah, you’re such an upstanding person for following the law.” Spencer gave a dry laugh in response. “I’m actually in town right now. I’m busy. Doing important work,” Eric said, sounding a little pissed. Spencer rolled his eyes, then noticed someone on a motorcycle driving behind him. “Why?”

“Kieffer wants some people to get together for a night or something. He won’t shut up about it and it’s annoying as fuck. Cyril is going, so is Silvia. But the two of them teaming up with Kieffer? Leaving me alone to deal with that? Fuck that.”

“So you want me to go as your backup, so they don’t pick on you?” Eric laughed. He laughed for a bit, much to Spencer’s annoyance. “Wait, who’s Silvia? You don’t have a lot of friends.”

Spencer huffed and watched as the person sped up. “She’s Cyril's weird roommate. Hold on, some bitch is right behind me. I’m gonna brake check them,” he grumbled. Spencer hit the brakes, watching closely. “If you hit my fucking car, I’ll fucking kill you.”

The woman on the bike slowed down and moved to the side. She sped up to be right next to the drivers side of the car. Due to her helmet, Spencer couldn’t see who she was, but it was obvious she was laughing. She waved at him before popping a wheelie and speeding off, her red jacket blowing in the wind.

“I hate the people in this town. Anyways, tomorrow night you better show up or I’m hunting you down.”

“You just hate people in general. But yeah, I’ll be there.” Eric then hung up, leaving Spencer alone. 

The sun had already set. Stars dotted the night sky with the moon overhead. The strip mall was lit up, most of the stores were already closed. The bar, the convenience store and the sex shop was the only ones open. Spencer pulled into the parking lot and got out. He glared at the confederate flag hanging from the bar, and avoided looking at the pride flag hanging from the sex shop.

He whistled as he walked across the parking lot, excited to start the new job. The motorcycle parked near the bar caught his eye, the same one he saw earlier. It was obviously expensive and well taken care of, but that didn’t stop him from kicking it over.

Spencer flipped through the papers as he walked back to his car, looked like an easy job. Plus they would be supplying some new guns, which made it even better. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the woman waiting by the car. Her red jacket hanging off her elbows stuck out against the dark background. 

The woman drummed her nails on his car, looking extremely bored. “Hey! Don’t touch my car, you stupid bitch!” Spencer shouted as he stomped over. Shoving the papers into his jacket pocket, he got ready to reach for his gun. She looked up and smiled, golden eyes shining in the street lights.

“There you are! You know it’s rude to keep a lady waiting, right?” she joked as she put her hands on her hips. “You know, I’ve been watching you for the last few days. It’d be really nice if you would tell me your name.” Spencer froze and narrowed his eyes, trying to decide if she was bluffling or not. “Oh, you didn’t know? Tragic.”

“The fuck do you want?” he growled. The woman laughed and shook her head. “I’m giving one chance to answer before I beat the answers out of you.”

“Ooo, exciting. Usually people buy me dinner first, but if you want to get right to it. Be my guest. Sweetheart,” she mocked, saying the last word with a smirk.

Spencer clenched his teeth together. He didn’t like the look in her eyes, there was something off about her. Something unhinged. “I know exactly what you are, bitch. And I know exactly how to kill you.” That part was a lie, he didn’t know how to kill this type of demon.

They stood there for a bit. Spencer glared at her, while she smiled at him. “I’m not sure why you’re being soooo aggressive. I’m just here to check out his new boytoy.” Spencer’s eyes widened and he took a hold of his gun. “That’s exactly what you are to him. Just a plaything,” she shrugged. “Did you really think you were more than just an entertaining food source?”

Without a word, Spencer fired a shot at her. She disappeared, causing the bullet to hit his car. “You’re dead! You’re so fucking dead!” Spencer yelled as he looked for her. He heard the ‘clack’ of high heels behind him, she was running up behind him. Spencer turned just in time to catch a glimpse of her wide smile as she scratched him across the face.

She gave an beast-like growl as she swung at him with her other hand. Spencer brought his arms up to defend himself, ignoring the stinging pain on his face. The woman was fast and much stronger than she looked. She clawed at his arms and face in a frenzied motion.

“You try so hard to be the tough guy,” she mocked with a wide grin. “But you really are just some empty shell. And you know he’s just feeding off you, right? Once he’s done, he’s going to throw you away.” Her voice was suddenly behind him. “It would be sad if it wasn’t so funny.” Spencer quickly spun to face her, gun drawn and ready to fire. The woman caught his hand and twisted his arm, “Too slow, Sweetheart.” 

“Fuck you, bitch,” Spencer gritted out. She pushed him away, sending him backwards. “You pissed off the wrong person. I’ll fucking kill you.”

“How rude,” she said with a fake pout. “But you’re welcome to try,” she taunted. Spencer lunged forward, only for her to disappear. “Is that really your best?” Before he could react she gave a brutal kick to the side of his ribs.

He landed hard onto the asphalt, the wind was knocked out of him. Spencer gasped for air and tried to roll over. “I thought you would put up more of a fight. Was it something I said?” She crouched beside him and grabbed his face roughly, claws digging into his skin. “Sweetheart, I’m going to say something that I almost never say, so listen up. I think I was wrong! Crazy right?”

She stood up, dragging him by the hair. Spencer tried to find his footing but she moved too quickly. “Let me explain. You are this bottomless pit, and you are trying to fill yourself. With any attention you can get, you crave it don’t you?” she hissed and threw him against his car. “But you can’t fill a bottomless pit, Silly! What do you think bottomless means?”

“Fuck. You.” Spencer spat out as he tried to stand up, holding onto his car for support. It hurt to breathe, and this situation wasn’t going well. She laughed and shook her head. The woman slammed her hand on the roof of his car, denting the metal, before throwing him back to the ground.

“You don’t get it, do you?” she said sweetly as she hopped onto the trunk. “You poor thing, you’ve even blinded yourself to how desperate you are. Desperate for approval. Desperate for attention. Desperate for love. But you can’t seem to fill this pit!” Spencer glared at her as she stood on the roof of his car, then realized what she was going to do. 

“Fucking hell.”

“Sorry about this, Sweetheart.” She jumped off the car and landed directly on his chest, there was snapping sound followed by horrible pain. He gasped for air, the pain shot through his whole body. She leaned in, inches from his face and grinned. “Basically, I don’t think it’s him feeding off you. I think it’s you who’s feeding off of him. Now, am I wrong?”

Spencer tightened his grip on his gun, waiting for an opening. Unfortunately she was a few steps ahead, she hopped off and stomped on his hand, digging her heel in. Then swiftly kicked him in the face. “I’d be careful. Sounds like I might have broken a few ribs, don’t want to puncture a lung.” She gave another harsh kick to his side.

“Heyyy!” A drunken voice called out. A group of drunk men were stumbling away from the bar towards them. “W-what’s goin’ on here?”

“Excuse me, while I take care of the drunks. Stay put,” she said as if she was scolding a dog. She grabbed Spencer by his hair and smashed his head into the pavement, her claws just scratching him. “For good measure. Hey boys! I’m trying to have a private conversation with my in-law, do you mind?”

He watched her walk away, vision slightly tunneling. The pain from his ribs, arms, head and just about everywhere was really kicking in. “Hey, can you walk?” a voice whispered and he felt a hand grab his arm. Spencer quickly aimed the gun at the persons face, gritting his teeth against the pain. “Dude if you shoot me in the face, I’m going to be so mad,” Silvia snapped.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he snapped back.

“Shhh! Camilla is distracted right now, we gotta go,” she urged and helped him stand up. Spencer looked over at ‘Camilla’ and watched as she rested her hand on one of the men, engulfing him in flames. “Isn’t she so much fun?” Silvia grumbled, putting one of his arms over her shoulders. “She really did a number on you. Where’s your car keys?”

“Wow, thanks for pointing that out,” Spencer whispered. He dug around for his keys but realized all his jacket pockets were empty. No keys, no wallet, no papers, and no cellphone. “Shit.” Silvia nodded and started to drag him towards her car.

The crack of a whip stopped them in their tracks. “I thought I told you to stay put!” Camilla called out. “Wait a second, is that you Amélie? This day just got even better. Can you believe that it’s been six years since we last talked? Remember the time I broke your spine? Good times.” 

“Fuck off, Commander Cunt!” Silvia yelled back as she continued to help Spencer get to the car. “Not in the goddamn mood. I do an open to close shift and watch two crackheads fight, only for the crackheads to be you idiots. Fucking great.”

Camilla let out a low growl then lashed out with her whip, grappling Spencer’s ankle and yanking him towards her, sending him face first into the pavement. Then struck Silvia across her back. Camilla walked towards them, texting someone with Spencer’s phone. Silvia stumbled forward, putting herself between Spencer and Camilla. It was barely noticeable, but her hands were shaking.

“Isn’t that adorable? That’s sooo sweet! I think I’m going to be sick,” Camilla mocked and threw the phone over her shoulder. “You were always my favourite toy, but playtime’s over.” Silvia braced herself as Camilla charged forward, her hands glowing red with intense heat. She grinned as she lashed out with her claws.

Spencer noticed that Silvia had dropped her car keys, he grabbed them and looked at her car. He could easily leave. He could just get in the car and drive away. Spencer looked over at Silvia, Camilla was currently beating her senseless in a frenzied state. He could leave right now.

With a groan, Spencer aimed the gun and fired. His body and instincts screaming in protest. He shot Camilla in the side of the head, sending her stumbling, then she slumped to the ground. She touched the wound, looking at the golden blood on her hand. “YOU MISERABLE PEASANT!” she shrieked. The sounds of police sirens echoed in the background.

“Eat shit!” Spencer spat and willed himself up. He hissed at the pain as he grabbed Silvia around the waist and picked her up. Throwing her in the car, Spencer slammed the door closed. He started the car and quickly backed up, just missing Camilla. “Who the fuck was that?!”

Silvia coughed up blood and winced in response. Her face was pale and Spencer noticed the deep scratches on her stomach. He reached over and smacked her across the face to keep her awake. As he drove, he balled up her sweater and applied pressure to her wounds. 

Pulling into the driveway, Spencer grabbed her and carried her to the house. He opened the door so violently it smacked against the wall. Cyril came around the corner with a look of alarm, it quickly turned to a look of horror as he ran to meet them. “Oh my lord.”

Spencer winced as he dropped Silvia to the ground and leaned against the wall for support. “Some bitch named Camilla got us,” he grumbled then sat on the ground. Cyril worked on healing Silvia, she mumbled something in another language before passing out. Spencer watched, thinking over the things Camilla said. “Hey.”

“Give me a moment to get the worst of her injuries, then I’ll heal you. It takes a lot of work,” Cyril mumbled. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he worked, his eyes glowing slightly. “Okay, hold still,” he sighed as he moved to sit in front of Spencer. “What is it that you started to say?”

“Am I just a plaything to you?” Spencer asked. Cyril looked at him, startled at the question but continued to heal him. “If I am, just tell me. Don’t fucking bullshit me.”

“I-What?” Cyril asked. His eyes and voice couldn’t hide the hurt he felt. “What are you asking? I-I don’t understand. Where did you even get this idea from?” Spencer bit his lip, feeling a tinge of guilt. He told Cyril everything that happened, everything that she said. She got in his head. “Darling, I am so sorry I wasn’t there. I really am, and I really do care about you! Why is it so hard for you to understand that I care about you?”

“Fuck, I’m… I’m sorry,” Spencer started, his voice quivering slightly. Cyril shushed him and finished with the healing. The pain was still there. “She got in my head, and fucked me up.” Cyril gently pulled him close and kissed his cheek. "It's just..." he sighed and avoided eye contact.

Without a word, Cyril moved over to sit beside Spencer and rested against the wall with him. “She didn’t put these doubts in your mind. She takes what's already there and uses it against you, it’s what she does best…” he sighed. Spencer nodded and glared at the wall. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No!” Spencer snapped. “...Maybe…” Cyril put his hand on Spencers knee and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Fuck. It’s just I guess I have doubts if you really do care about me. If I’m just a ‘food source’ to you. No one fucking cares about me! But you say you do and I don’t understand it…. And I’m not sure how to feel about being gay. I think I should feel better but I don’t. When will I feel better about it?”

“No one cares about you? What about Kieffer?” Spencer scoffed. “I know she won’t come out and say it, but Silvia cares about you.” Spencer glanced over at her unconscious body. “Isn’t Eric your friend?”

“He’s not my friend.”

“Sure. And when it comes to being gay and feeling okay with it, it’s going to take time. Things in life take time. We have time,” he assured. “If we are having a serious talk about doubts, I’ll share too. I try not to think about it, but it’s in the back of my mind. Sometimes I wonder if you’re just waiting for the chance to hand me in to your boss…”

Spencer looked at him, slightly offended but then nodded. “Yeah… I can understand that.”

“But I remember the many chances you’ve had to do just that. Yet I’m still here, not wherever your boss keeps their… collection…” Cyril said with strong distaste. “We’re still new to having a relationship, we’re still learning.” He leaned his head onto Spencers shoulder and sighed. “Thank you for talking with me.”

Shifting slightly, Spencer wasn’t sure what to say. He still couldn’t believe that someone would care about him. “I… I need to go back out there and find this bitch,” he grumbled and started to stand up. Cyril look bewildered and watched in silence as Spencer got ready to leave. “She shredded my favourite jacket.”

“What?! Are you serious?” Cyril snapped and stood up. The way Cyril suddenly snapped caused Spencer to freeze for a moment. “You’re going back out there?! Alone?” Spencer frowned, clearly not understanding what the problem was, and shrugged. “What you need to do is rest. You’re hurt and if you go out there alone... She could kill you.”

“I’ve already died before! So it’s no big deal,” he tried to joke and gave a fake laugh. “Stop giving me that look. Cyril, you’re making me feel bad and I don’t like it.” They stood there for a bit, until Spencer sighed and sat back down. “Fine.”

“You look tired, you need to rest,” he whispered. Spencer nodded then leaned his head back against the wall. Cyril sighed, he pushed past his limit to heal them. Carefully he carried Silvia off to her bed, then carried Spencer to his bed. He held the others hand for a moment before leaving the room.

Cyril looked at his phone, rereading the cryptic text he got earlier. Even though it was from Spencer’s number, he knew it really wasn’t from him. It was in demonic script, only a short message. “I know. - C”. Sighing, he dialed a number and waited.

“Who is this and how did you get this number?” Eric answered the phone defensively.

“Hi, Eric. It’s Cyril Nazari. Didn’t Spencer tell you he gave me your number?”

“Oh, hey. And no, he didn’t. He never tells me anything important. What’s going on? You sound exhausted,” Eric noted. Cyril gave a light and tired sounding laugh.

“I am exhausted. Have you ever healed two seriously injured people? It’s tiring work.” Eric was quiet on the other end. “Look, I want to hire you. There’s someone who I need you to find some information on. Just where she is and what she’s been up to. Money is no object.”

“Did Spencer get in another fight? I’m in town now, I can meet you in the morning. Who’s the person I’m getting dirt on? Hold on, let me get some paper.” Cyril waited while Eric searched around his motel room. “Okay, what’s the name?”

“She goes by Camilla Flavius,” Cyril explained then spelled out the name. “She’s… She’s an old friend that’s causing problems. And yes, Spencer got in a fight. He took on a fully fed demon, but he’s okay now.” Eric didn’t know what ‘fully fed demon’ meant and didn’t ask.


	11. The Camilla Situation

The next morning Eric knocked on the door, checking again the address he was given. Cyril answered the door, wearing his sunglasses and Spencer’s jacket, and quickly pulled him inside. Doing a once over on the neighborhood before he shut the door.

Eric looked around the house, different artifacts catching his eye. “Wow,” he mumbled. He turned to Cyril and was slightly taken aback, the whites of his eyes were a deep black, causing the gold to be even more striking. Eric stopped staring, he didn’t want to be rude to a demon in his own house. “Where’s Spencer?”

“He’s downstairs, he’s asleep right now.”

Nodding, Eric looked into the living room. Some woman was sitting on the couch playing a video game, she’s been roughed up pretty bad. “Who’s that?”

“My roommate Silvia. She’s really the only human I understand, you are really complex beings.”

Eric looked over and watched as she emptied a whole can of cool whip into her mouth, then proceeded to choke for a few seconds. “Uh huh. Anyway’s about this case, any other information would be a great help.” Cyril nodded and headed downstairs. Eric walked into the room and stood there awkwardly, he couldn’t get a good read on this woman.

“Dude, you can sit down. Don’t just stand there, it’s freaking me out,” Silvia grumbled. Eric sat down and eyed her carefully.

“Hi, I’m Eric Riggin. I’m a private investigator-”

“I know. By the way, Spencer called you his friend a few days ago. He doesn’t seem like the type to say that to someone’s face, so I thought I would ruin his day by telling you.” Eric stared at her for a second before chuckling. “So how’d you meet him?”

“I’m looking for my niece, and he has information. But he won’t tell me anything. What about you?” he asked. Eric left out the part where he ripped out his own tooth, only for Spencer to fuck him over.

“That’s rough, Buddy. He barged into my house once, demanding I give him advice on taking Cyril on a date.” Eric laughed at that. “I’ll give him credit though, Cyril told me it was a nice date.”

Spencer woke up with a groan, and looked around the room he was in. It was pretty lavish with artwork and the bed covered in silks. The bed was soft, it was really nice. It was definitely Cyril’s room. He noticed his handgun and the gun holster was on the nightstand, then noticed the large green snake curled up beside him. With a yell, Spencer fell off the bed, tangled in the blankets.

The door opened quickly and Cyril rushed in. “What’s wrong?!” he exclaimed. He looked at Spencer then at Thueban, then laughed loudly. “You had me worried for a second.”

“It’s not funny! Get it away from me!”

“She’s just checking on you,” Cyril smiled as he picked up the snake. He put Thueban back in her habitat then walked back in the room. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he helped Spencer up.

“Everything fucking hurts,” he complained. Spencer noticed Cyril’s eyes and how his nails looked more like claws. “Are you alright?” he questioned as he examined the claws. 

“Oh, I’m fine. Just I really pushed past my limit to heal you. Plus with the added stress of the Camilla situation. Trying to hold a human form right now is a chore,” he admitted. Spencer looked at him with wide eyes, Cyril’s face turned a light gold as he blushed.

“Human form?!” he echoed. “You are in a human form right now?” Cyril nodded. “So you have a demon form?”

“Did- Did you think I naturally looked human? That I, a demon from the second layer of Hell, looked human 24/7?” Cyril asked with a baffled look. “Anyways, I have to get some stuff for Eric.” 

Spencer narrowed his eyes. “Eric is here? Why?!” Cyril explained as he searched through a desk. “Eric might be helpful, for once. I have a lot of questions about whoever this Camilla bitch is, plus she stole my stuff. I want my fucking car back. But I gotta ask, can I see your demon form?” Cyril stood up straight, blushing deeply.

“I-Um! You… Want to see... I-I have to give this to Eric,” he mumbled and rushed past Spencer. He watched him leave, confused and a little disappointed. Cyril rushed up the stairs, thrust the papers into Eric’s hands and grabbed Silvia by the arm to drag her off to the kitchen. Spencer walked into the living room, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What did you do?!” Eric hissed as Spencer sat next to him.

“I don’t know!” he hissed back. They tried to listen in to the conversation, but it was no use. They were speaking French. “Did you do a background check on her?” he asked, pointing over his shoulder.

“Of course I did, I took a picture of her license plate and sent it off to a friend. Amélie Silvia Boucher, originally from France. Had a serious back injury a few years ago, pretty much vanished after that,” Eric shrugged. They looked up when they heard Silvia laugh loudly as Cyril tried to shush her. “Seriously, what did you do?”

“I just asked a question!”

The other two walked back into the living room. “What kind of demon hunter doesn’t even know the basics of demon culture?” Silvia laughed. “You’re a dumbass.”

“What the_ fuck_ did you do?” Eric pressed.

“I just wanted to see his demon form!”

Cyril turned around and walked out of the room. “That’s an extremely intimate thing to ask,” Silvia explained. Spencer sat there and stared at the wall. Silvia and Eric burst out laughing. “Holy shit,” she mumbled as she flopped down on the couch to resume her game. “Honestly you might see it, he doesn’t really have the energy to keep up a human form.”

Eric went to sorting through the papers. It wasn’t much, but he was going to use whatever he could get his hands on. "Apparently this woman is a powerful demon. Top of her class and quickly moved up through the ranks. I'm not exactly sure what that all means, but good job on pissing off a powerful demon that now wants to kill you." Spencer sat there, tapping his foot angrily. “What’s the problem now?” Eric asked, slightly annoyed that Spencer was distracting him.

“It’s just someone knows a lot more than she lets on, and I’m getting sick of it. You seem to know a lot about demon stuff,” Spencer pressed. Eric put down the papers, he had a point. “That bitch was ready to kill us last night. I want some fucking answers. She knew you, and you knew her,” he sneered.

“Cyril said she was an old friend when he called me last night,” Eric pointed out.

Silvia shoved a controller in Spencer’s face. “You want answers?” He snatched it from her. “Smash bros, motherfucker. You want in on this?” she asked looking at Eric. He shook his head and went back to looking at the papers.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Spencer snapped.

“Let’s see, I was raised on a farm, I was trained in opera, and I use to do racing. Which I really want to take your car for a spin, but Camilla stole your car keys so that’s a bummer. Oh, and I’m a recovering addict, I’ve been sober for ten months. What else is there-”

"Congrats on the ten months."

“Shut up! Give me something that’s actually useful.”

“Oh! Don’t tell me to shut up!” she snapped. Eric sank into the couch, wishing to be anywhere but there. “You could have left last night, you had my keys, you could have gotten out of there. But you risked it to get me. What was that about? Huh? Don’t fuck me in the face with your bullshit, Middleton!”

“Both of you, cut it out!” Cyril shouted out from the kitchen.

They glared at each other for a moment before going back to the game. “Look, it’s just a touchy subject for both Cyril and I. They used to be really close. Her and I use to be close, but in a different aspect. Now his past is literally coming back to haunt him,” she shrugged. “All you need to know is that she has major issues, and has a talent for finding someone’s insecurities. She makes you look like a choir boy.”

“She’s that bad?” Eric asked. Spencer shot him a look. “It’s almost impressive to find someone worse than him.”

“I’ve seen her eat a newborn infant. Alive. On more than one occasion.” They stared at her for a moment. “Yeah, she’s that bad. Also, I fucking beat you. Suck on that!” she cheered and left the room.

Spencer got up and walked into the kitchen, looking for Cyril. Only to find him with three empty bottles of vodka and in demon form. Spencer looked him up and down, he was humanoid with purple scales with dark purple hair and roughly eight feet tall. With arcane tattoos above his corset, and jewelry decorating his horns. “You’re purple... And tall.”

“Uh, yeah. I am,” Cyril mumbled, his snake-like tail curling slightly. “I got a message from Kieffer, he’s wondering where you are. I would answer, but demon claws don’t work well with phones,” he joked and passed Spencer his phone.

Cyril walked into the living room, causing Eric to do a double take. Spencer followed behind messaging Kieffer and grumbling under his breath. “Is this your… Demon form?” Eric couldn’t help but ask.

“Don’t be fucking rude,” Spencer snapped. Eric raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

“It’s fine, and yes it is. Any other questions?” Before they could ask anything else, they were cut off by thunderous crash as a metal suitcase was thrown down the stairs. It made a dent in the wall when it finally stopped.

“Yeah, what the hell?” Eric asked as they stared at the suitcase.

Silvia came down the stairs holding a stack of books and dropped them onto the coffee table. “Alright! I’m guessing you just got into the job of demon hunting, not actually raised on this stuff were you? And I have no clue about you,” she motioned to Eric. “So I got some books on the stuff and weapons made to take down the type of demon Camilla is. Other demons too.”

She dragged the suitcase over as they looked through the books. “I can’t read gibberish,” Spencer grumbled as he threw the book down.

“There’s a few French and Gaelic books in there.”

“I don’t fucking know French or Garlic.” Eric gave him a look of disbelief. “What?!”

There was a knock on the door which caused them all to freeze. Spencer and Eric quickly took out their guns and made their way to the door, signaling for the other two to stay put. Peeking out the window, Spencer sighed, “It’s just Kieffer.” 

“Hey, I brought you a change of clothes. I can’t believe you were hanging out with friends and didn’t invite me until now!” Kieffer pouted as he walked in. “Oh, nice costume.”

“Thank you,” Cyril smiled. He got up and lead Spencer by the hand out of the room. Eric quietly snickered to himself. “There’s a shower downstairs you can use, you still have a bit of dried blood… everywhere.” Spencer hummed angrily. “I already cleaned and dressed the wounds I wasn’t able to heal. Only a few scratches, nothing big. And I fixed your jacket.”

Spencer looked at his arms, noticing the bandages. “Thanks,” he mumbled with a light blush. “By the way, my jacket looks good on you.” Cyril smiled and blushed. “So this is your demon form?” he asked inspecting the horns and scales.

“Yeah… What do you think?”

“Damn, you’re pretty sexy.”

Cyril laughed, holding Spencer’s hand tighter. “Can I ask a question?” he asked, looking a little shy. Spencer nodded, wondering what got him so nervous all of a sudden. “Can I… Can I feed off of you for a second? Just a little bit, with this whole situation, it might be useful. But if you aren’t alright with it, I understand!”

“But there’s people upstairs…” Spencer whispered, his face flushed bright red.

“What does that have- OH! Oh. N-Not like that! I didn’t mean it like that,” Cyril tried to explain.

“Oh, right. Yeah. You can feed off energy, without having to… Okay. Right.” Both of them were a little embarrassed at this point. “Hold on, you haven’t fed off me? At all?” Cyril shook his head, looking at little insulted that Spencer would even think that. Again.

“Of course not. I would ask first, like I just did.”

“...Okay. Just a little bit.” Cyril stepped closer and gently put an arm around Spencer’s wasit, pulling him closer. Spencer watched him carefully, not knowing what to expect. He was caught off guard when all Cyril did was kiss him.

When Cyril pulled away, he looked human again. “Thank you,” he whispered giving a small smile. Spencer watched him leave, almost wishing the kiss lasted longer.

After a little while, Spencer came back upstairs and joined the others. Kieffer was trying to play a video game, Eric was typing on a laptop, and Silvia and Cyril were talking in another room. The suitcase was open, showing a bunch of different types of old looking weapons. “What’s all this?”

“Demon hunting weapons, apparently. Iron and different religious items can harm demons. And I noticed Cyril is looking human again,” Eric teased without looking up.

“Shut the fuck up. Did you find anything useful?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before,” Kieffer pointed out. Eric looked up and chuckled.

“Both of you shut the fuck up!” Spencer snapped. “Did you find anything useful? Or are you just going to waste my time?”

Eric rolled his eyes. “Well, Silvia told me information that she didn’t tell you. Just to ruin your day. She’s lending you her families weapons for this, did some more digging and found out the Boucher’s are famous in the supernatural community for demon hunting. And police chatter says there’s a car matching yours that’s gone around town causing trouble.”

“That bitch is driving my car?!” Spencer yelled and balled his hands into fists.

“It gets even better. She’s been using your phone, I’ve gotten a few texts. So has… Kieffer? That’s your name right?” Kieffer nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Right… She’s also made a few transactions, using your bank account.” Spencer growled and paced around for a bit. “But this is good, because-”

“How the fuck is this good?! She’s using my phone! She’s using my money! And she’s driving my goddamn car!” Spencer yelled and came very close to punching the wall. The whole house was quiet before Eric continued with what he was saying.

“Because we can track her that way. She’s at the gas station. Or at least the last purchase she made was there. But that place seems to have a thing for attracting weird things, she might still be there.”

“Let’s go then,” Spencer grumbled and grabbed a few items from the suitcase. Cyril and Silvia walked into the room. “You guys are staying here, you too Kieff.”

“What! No way, we’re coming!” Silvia fought back. “You think we’re just gonna let you face her alone? Plus I’m a seasoned demon hunter. My dad’s a french demon hunting expert and my ma’s a Scottish witch. It’s in my DNA to yell harsh insults and fight things.”

“A witch? You're saying magic is real?” Eric asked a little sarcastically. “Also explains why I couldn’t place your accent, it’s a mix.”

"Magic isn't what you think it is, and the fact you're sitting in _this_ house disbelieving in magic is stupid."

“Of course magic is real. I’m right here aren’t I?” Kieffer said and didn’t explain further.

“Seasoned demon hunter, huh? Then what the fuck was that last night?!” Spencer snapped. “You almost died, you fucking idiot.”

Silvia shuffled a bit. “Okay, I’ll admit. I’ve been out of the job for a bit, I’m rusty okay? Give me a break! Also Camilla fucking terrifies me, and I stood between you and her to try and save your sorry ass. Give me some credit there.”

Spencer fell silent, not really sure what to say to that. “Look, none of us can take her on by ourselves. We stand a better chance together,” Cyril announced. “She’s extremely creative in fights. Not many use teleportation as a weapon like she does, or in a state between demon and human form. Camilla is feared in Hell, which is why she’s a high ranking demon. We need to work as a team here. It's okay to have others help you, Spencer.”

“And she’s batshit insane now, I’ve never seen her like that,” Silvia added.

“I think that settles it,” Eric said as he stood up. “We’re all going.” Silvia closed the suitcase and picked it up. Spencer helped carry it, it was surprisingly heavy. The four of them got in Eric’s car before they realized Kieffer was also there. “Can you fight?”

“No, all he does is die. Kieffer you aren’t coming. Go home,” Spencer ordered.

Kieffer frowned, “I’m very much alive. And I thought we were all going. I can offer support, cheer you guys on.”

“Better than nothing, I guess. We can use some emotional support,” Silvia joked.

“We don’t have time for this,” Spencer growled. Before he could throw Kieffer out, Eric put the car in drive and sped off.

___________________________

Jack turned the page of the book he was reading, while Jerry tried to stack items in an upside down pyramid. The sound of screeching tires caught their attention as a black mustang drifted into the lot, narrowly missing a pump. “Oh shit, that’s Spencer’s car,” Jack swore and tried to find a quarter.

“Stay behind me, Sweetcheeks. I got this,” Jerry said, knocking over the display he was making. Much to their surprise, a woman got out of the driver’s seat and made her way to them. Flicking her hair over her shoulder as her red jacket draped off her elbows fluttered behind her. “Well damn, Spencer is looking good!”

“Oh, that isn’t his car. Good.”

She opened the door and walked in, giving everything a once over, she frowned. “Can’t say I’m a fan of this place. Well aren’t you two just the cutest things!” she exclaimed then walked down an aisle.

“She called me cute,” Jerry whispered. Jack nodded and went back to his book. The woman gathered different types of alcohol and brought them to the counter. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before, I would remember someone as beautiful as you.”

“Thanks, Babe. I’m just in town visiting old friends. Oh, do you guys do military discount here? I have an ID,” she smiled as she dug into a blood stained wallet. She handed Jack an ID and he felt like he got slapped in the face when he read it. She handed him Spencers blood stained ID. He looked back at the car and noticed how battered it was. “Do you think all your ‘friends’ just stick around because they feel sorry for you?”

Jack looked back at her, a little dumbfounded. “Excuse me?”

“I mean, look at you! You’re nothing, but a waste of skin. Why don’t you just do everyone a favour and just finish it already. If you’re too much of a coward, I’ll do it for you,” she offered, giving him a sweet smile as she tapped her claws on the counter.

Jerry bristled and stepped in front of Jack. “Listen, lady. Just take the stuff and go! Jack is a beautiful man and his ass is great. Your vixen tricks won’t work on me, even with killer booty shorts and heels.”

She smiled, paid and collected the bottles. Once she reached the door she looked back at them, looking over her sunglasses. “You are defending your friend, yet you feel so alone in the world. Don’t you?” And with that, she left.

“Don’t listen to her, Jack. I meant what I said. You got a great ass and you should feel proud.”

“Thanks, Jerry. If it means anything, you aren’t alone.”

“Thanks, bro.” Jerry hugged him.

“Hey, can you turn off the pumps? She’s pouring gas into Spencers car and I don’t want to deal with him when it burns up.”


	12. Spencer Almost Throws Hands With A 15 Year Old Kid

They drove through the town heading to the gas station. Eric kept an eye out for any cop cars or anyone following them. Cyril quietly sat in the back texting someone. Silvia and Kieffer sang a duet to ABBA songs much to Spencers annoyance. “Will you guys shut the fuck up?”

“Don’t be rude,” Kieffer pouted.

“Will you chill the fuck out? We’re on our way to a fight, we should have some fun,” Silvia shot back. Cyril closed his eyes and sighed. Spencer turned in his seat and glared at her. “You got a staring problem there?” Eric smirked, trying not to laugh

“Fuck you.”

“I’m not gonna fuck you dude,” she said without missing a beat.

“I’m going to kill you,” Spencer growled, caught a little off guard with how quickly she shot back.

“Do it. You won’t,” Silvia smirked. Eric chuckled and ignored the look he was getting. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Cyril put his hand on her shoulder and quietly said, “Silvia stop. You’re killing him.” Eric laughed loudly and Spencer punched him. “Darling, can we please stop trying to kill each other for just a little bit?”

“DARLING?!” Eric yelled in shock and almost slammed on the brakes. Spencer was tempted to grab the wheel and run the car into oncoming traffic, but settled for punching Erics arm so hard that it broke a bone. “You fucking asshole!”

“What did I just say?” Cyril mumbled while he healed Erics arm and Spencers hand.

They parked a little bit away from the gas station and checked the area for signs of anyone else. There was nothing other than Aggie speeding by and flipping them off while smoking a cigarette. Eric and Spencer exchanged a look.

Silvia gave Spencer a quick run down of the different weapons, while Eric walked up to Cyril. “Hey,” he started and looked up at the taller man. “I have a few questions that I need answered. First off, why are you wearing heels to what is most likely going to be a fight?”

“I like these heels,” Cyril mumbled. He was obviously in deep thought, but Eric continued.

“Alright. If we are actually going up against a powerful demon, I think it would be good to know what kind of powers or magic or whatever she has. I actually don’t even know about you, Spencer never told me.” Cyril hummed and shifted his weight. “Are you two the same type of demon? Do we even have a plan? And you’re not even listening to me.”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” he hummed with a vague wave of his hand. Eric frowned and looked around to figure out what Cyril was staring at. He saw Spencer, who was bent over and digging through the trunk of the car. Eric rolled his eyes when he realized exactly what Cyril was staring at.

“Hey,” Silvia whispered and nudged Spencer. “Cyril is totally checking you out. He’s just staring at your ass,” she softly laughed. He almost dropped the dagger he was holding and turned a light shade of red.

Cyril slightly shook his head and turned to Eric. “Camilla most likely has gone into the gas station to terrorize whoever is working. Could you go in and check to see if she was there?” Eric opened his mouth to protest but the look he was getting told him he didn’t have a choice. “Thank you Eric,” Cyril said sweetly as he walked away.

“We should really be sticking together,” Silvia remarked as Cyril walked over.

“We just need a quick talk,” he whispered. “While Camilla is terrifying and crazy, she still follows the rules of Hell.” Spencer opened his mouth to ask many questions. “And yes, before you ask, there are rules and laws demons must follow.” Spencer closed his mouth. “She can attack you two, you’re demon hunters. Kieffer and I are non-humans, so we don’t count. But Eric is just a human. She even scratches him, and she’s in a lot of trouble.”

“You want to use Eric as bait?” Spencer questioned with a smirk. “I like that plan.”

“Whelp, pissing her off until she goes to attack Eric is the plan I guess. Do we tell him?” Silvia asked as she turned to the weapon filled suitcase. “If Kieffer isn’t human, what is he?”

“I don’t know. Keep the iron away from me.”

“No, don’t tell him. I want to see the look on his face when he learns that he’s bait! It’s going to be priceless. And don’t worry about Kieffer.” From inside the car, Kieffer turned around and frowned in confusion.

The three of them went quiet when Eric came back. “She was there and they don’t like her… Why are we all standing around being quiet? I don’t trust that,” he stated and narrowed his eyes at them. They all shrugged which just made him more suspicious.

“Don’t worry about it,” Spencer remarked as he swung a sword. Eric glared at him. “I can see my car over there, but it’s a damn trap,” he growled.

“I took a quick look when I walked by. It’s beat to hell and reeks of gasoline.” Spencer growled and kicked Erics car. “Hey, is that her?” he asked and pointed to the woman walking towards them.

Camilla waved at the group with an eerily calm demeanor. Spencer aimed his gun in her direction and Cyril took a step in front of him. Eric noted an intensity in her eyes that made him uneasy. “Well, well. Enemies and traitors working together, how cute. I thought this was a family meeting, not something with sad humans. I mean who’s the sad little man right there?”

Spencer looked over at Eric and laughed. “Don’t encourage her,” Cyril mumbled. “Is it too late to sit down and talk this over some wine?” The growl he got in return gave him a clear answer. “Alright, I see how it is. Acting like a feral animal is how it’s going to be.”

Kieffer opened the car door and stepped out. “How long are we going to be?” Spencer yelled at him to get back in the car. “I was just asking a question, there’s no reason to yell.”

“What the fuck is that?” Camilla asked and jabbed a claw at Kieffer. “What is it?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” She grabbed her whip and Cyril grabbed his sword.

“We are so fucking dead,” Silvia mumbled. There was a crack of a whip and Cyril pushed Spencer out of the way as the others ducked. The whip wrapped around Cyrils arm and yanked him forward, Spencer grabbed the whip and tried to yank it away from Camilla.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Eric said as he watched her hands glow red. Cyril cut the whip and threw it to the side. Spencer took a shot and grazed her cheek. She growled and disappeared. Camilla reappeared, careful to keep her distance from the sword, and threw a wide range fireblast in their direction. Cyril grabbed Spencer and Silvia grabbed Kieffer then ducked behind the car, leaving Eric to get hit. 

It hit Erics arm, sending him to the ground. “WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME SHE CAN THROW FIRE?!” Eric yelled as he scrambled to hide behind the car and patted down his arm. Cyril ran back out to confront her.

Kieffer sat behind the car with him. “She tried to kill me!” he stated in a panicked voice and clutched his chest. “Spencer, she tried to kill me!”

“Everyone is trying to kill you, shut the fuck up!” Spencer snapped back. “Hopefully the plan to use you as bait works,” he smirked at Eric. “Hey! I told you the look on his face would be priceless!”

“I was bait?!” he snapped at Spencer, who just cackled in response. Silvia nodded as she quickly counted iron tipped arrows she had. “Bait for what?!” Eric asked and looked to Cyril. Who was too busy to answer while defending them from fire blasts. “Where did you even get a bow?”

“The suitcase, obviously. Spencer was too busy looking at the shiny daggers to think about a good long range weapon.” She stood up, ignoring the look Spencer was giving her, and drew the sting back. “Watch out, Slut!” Cyril dodged as she fired and just missed Camilla by an inch. “Shit.”

“Good work. Maybe stop being a stupid bitch and hit the target next time,” Spencer growled as he slapped her arm.

“You do better then!”

“Fine! Give me some cover,” he ordered and went around the car. Spencer dodged a few blasts of fire and ran to take Camilla on himself. 

Both Eric and Silvia groaned as they readied their weapons. “Maybe we should just leave him here. Let him get what he deserves,” Eric grumbled as he fired his gun.

“Or we can shoot him,” Silvia offered. They both chuckled as they continued to give the other two cover. “Cyril officially has the worst taste in men. The two of them are ruining my life.” Eric laughed and nodded in agreement.

Spencer ran and met up with Cyril. “Let’s take this fucking bitch down,” he growled as they dodged both gunfire and actual fire. “She really doesn’t like us. Good, the feeling is mutual.” Spencer took a shot and just missed by an inch. He ignored the fact that Silvia was yelling at him. He and Cyril continued firing but she was fast, and occasionally teleported. 

Camilla hissed, covered in wounds and her own blood as she dodged bullets. She slammed her hands to the ground, creating a wall of fire that rushed towards them. Cyril stepped in front of Spencer and split the wall in two with a simple motion. The fire rushed past them on both sides.

“You just had to leave! I was the one who had to clean up the mess you left behind!” Camilla yelled as she dug her claws into the palm of her hand. Spencer watched with alarm as her throat began to glow red. “You left Hell! You left Lilith! You. Left._ ME!_” she screamed and breathed a roaring fire at them.

Cyril quickly grabbed Spencers hand and teleported behind the car. Eric took a shot and hit Camilla between the eyes, she stumbled back with a yell. “Hold on,” Silvia mumbled. “Wait until she gets back up…” She drew the string of the bow back and fired as Camilla stumbled back up. The arrow landed in her right shoulder, everyone watched in disgust as she let out a scream and the wound quickly festered.

“That’s what iron does?” Spencer asked as an idea came into his mind. Before anyone could stop him, he ran out and unsheathed a dagger. Spencer smirked as he kicked the festering wound and grinned as he thrusted the blade into Camillas neck. “How’s that?” he sneered as he twisted the dagger.

Silvia grabbed some chains from the trunk and ran over with Eric. The two of them helped hold her down as Spencer bound her hands behind her back. Cyril watched in distaste and crossed his arms, Kieffer gave him a small pat on the arm. 

They stood around the bound and very angry demon, trying to come up with ideas on what to do next. The temperature started to drop, which reminded Eric of one of the many crazy things that happened when he first came to town. A light snowfall started, a few snowflakes fell into Spencers eyes and he glared at the sky as if it personally offended him. “I hate this town,” Eric grumbled as the snowfall and wind picked up.

Spencer remembered that Cyril was terrified of snow and pulled him close. “This is what happens when you harm humans without clearance!” he yelled over the wind.

“Get fucked!” Camilla hissed in anger.

“It’s on my to do list!” Cyril hissed back. Spencer took a deep breath and looked at the ground to avoid eye contact. The snow stopped as suddenly as it started, they looked up the road to see a kid on his skateboard heading towards them.

Spencer noted the pair of sunglasses the kid was wearing, despite the cloudy weather. The punk outfit with all the spikes just put him more on edge. “He looks no older than Jamie,” Eric whispered.

“Shut up. I don’t care,” Spencer whispered back.

“Who’s Jamie?” Cyril whispered in confusion. The kid slowed down and circled around them, an excited grin on his face.

“I’ve never met humans before! Sorry I’m, like, super excited!” the kid exclaimed as he stopped. The arcane symbols on the bottom of the skateboard was another red flag for Spencer. “I thought the sky in the mortal realms was blue, not dark grey. Does the sky change here? That’s cool…” the kid trailed off as he watched a few raccoons run across the street. Without a word he sped off after them.

“Can demons be kids?” Eric asked.

“Not usually. Although, some demons disguise themselves as children to lure and kill pedophiles. But I don’t know why one of those demons would be sent to collect her,” Cyril mused.

“I got a bad feeling about this kid,” Spencer grumbled. “His guard is down, we can easily take him down.” Eric groaned in annoyance.

“I’ll talk to him, I’m great with kids,” Kieffer said and walked off. Spencer looked at Cyril, who nodded and followed Kieffer.

“I shouldn’t be too long, keep her under control.”

“The North Korean Army couldn’t keep her under control!” Silvia called out after him. They watched as Kieffer and Cyril tried to get information from the kid, but he seemed more interested in the raccoons.

With all of them distracted, Camilla took one last chance to cause them harm. She lunged forward and bit Spencers hand, with the pain and the surprise attack he dropped his gun. Eric grabbed the chain around her wrists and yanked her back before she could kick the gun away, tearing Spencers skin as she was pulled off.

Growling like a wild animal, Camilla spat Spencers blood back in his face. She turned quickly and kicked Eric in the ribs then headbutt him. He yelled in pain as she brought her heel down in a harsh axe kick and broke his collarbone. Spencer grabbed his gun and pistol whipped her across the face, narrowly missing Eric. Camilla spat out a tooth and swiftly kicked Spencer between his legs.

“Will you stop? You’re acting like a servant of Asmodeus,” Cyril snapped as he rushed over. Silvia beat him to it as she picked Camilla off the ground by the waist and violently threw her back to the ground. Right away Silvia was kicked in the stomach and fell back into Eric. Spencer pushed them out of his way and started a number of punches to Camillas face.

“Well, I’ve never been better,” Eric gritted out. Cyril knelt down beside him and quickly healed him. “Thanks,” he said as he tested out his shoulder. Silvia continued to lay on the ground but gave a thumbs up. They looked over at Spencer, who showed no signs of stopping.

The kid watched them for a bit as he scratched the raccoon behind the ears, then stood up. He started to make his way over to the group but Kieffer stopped him. “I wouldn’t want to get near Spencer. Not when he’s like this. He’s in a really bad mood.”

“Nah, it’s alright. I can handle him,” the kid assured. “Besides, I need to get home soon. I can’t break curfew, Mom will be pissed.” Kieffer watched the kid walk off with a worried look. “Hey! Hey guys, can we wrap this up? We really need to go.” Spencer stood up and glared at the kid. Everyone's minds went to the worst possible scenario. 

“Fuck off, kid!” Spencer yelled at him. Cyril touched his arm and urged for him to calm down. Eric and Silvia exchanged a look of concern and both of them got up. “Didn’t you hear me? Fuck off!”

“...Fuck off?” the kid mumbled to himself in confusion. “Look, it would be so much easier if you would just listen. We need to go. Well not you two, you guys are fine,” he gestured to Eric and Silvia. “I’m not even supposed to be on the mortal world, so if get back before my curfew my mom won’t be too mad.”

The group stared at the kid in confusion then whispered among themselves. The kid pushed his skateboard back and forth with his foot as he waited. “I think he’s really just some kid,” Eric pointed out. “Don’t shoot the kid.” Spencer rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, please don’t piss off a demonic kid. Hey Cyril, how many demons actually refer to Lilith as ‘mom’?” Silvia asked.

“Not many, very few demons are direct children. Demons are created by other beings turning into demons, being conjured into existence -like me- or in very rare cases, being born from Lilith herself. And those few demons are extremely powerful! If that’s the case here, I do NOT want to anger him,” Cyril hissed. 

A rough laugh behind them caught their attention. “You dumb peice of shit. I can’t believe we share genetics. You make me so angry,” Camilla laughed. “You guys are fucked.” Cyril kicked her in response.

“Whatever. He’s probably some 1000 year old nobody demon. If he was so powerful, wouldn’t he do something by now?” Spencer snapped.

The kid huffed and frowned. “Dude! Are you serious? 1000 year old nobody?” he echoed in annoyance. Everyone shot Spencer a look. “Really? You want to see something powerful, huh?!” The kid stomped his foot and ice quickly crept across the ground.

Everyone backpedaled as the ground became a slick sheet of ice. Cyril grabbed onto Spencers arm in a panic. The kid hopped onto his skateboard and rode towards them. “So he can make ice, big deal! Just melt it,” Spencer said and looked to Cyril, then noticed how scared he was. “You’re going to be fine, I’m right here.”

“I gave you the chance to just go freely, but it’s fine. It’s fine. Let’s go home,” the kid grumbled and snapped his fingers. A portal opened up before them and the wind picked up, pushing them towards it. “My name is Azazel, I’m a High Prince of Hell and son of Lilith. How’s that for a nobody demon?!”

Spencer grit his teeth and decided he might have pushed it a bit far. He watched as Kieffer fell on his ass and slid across the ice, right into the portal. Camilla gave a panicked whimper as she slid past them, unable to gain any traction with her hands bound. “I might have fucked up!”

“Yeah, maybe just a little!” Eric yelled over the wind. Silvia hooked her arm around Erics waist and held onto the car. “We told you not to piss off the kid! You stupid fuck!”

Azazel threw a small fireball at Spencer, and Cyril let go for only a few seconds to defend him. In those seconds, Azazel kicked up a chunk of earth and hit Spencer in the chest. He fell back and got pushed away by the wind. The last thing he saw before total darkness was Cyril rushing towards him.

The wind died down and the ice seemed to retreat away. Eric and Silvia looked at Azazel, who took a deep breath to calm down. He walked over to where the raccoon was still waiting and picked it up. “I’ve always wanted a cat.” Azazel politely waved to them before jumping back onto his skateboard and speeding off into the portal.

“Do you think they’re dead?” Silvia asked as she set Eric down.

“No idea, but Spencer better not be dead this time. He owes me 20 bucks.”

He didn’t know where he was. All Spencer knew was that he was in a deep and endless darkness, and he was currently falling. A flame roared to life not to far from him, Cyril was holding it in one hand for light. “There you are!” Cyril sighed with relief and reached out.

“Cyril! What the fuck!” Spencer reached out and grabbed the outstretched hand. “We’re going to hell aren’t we?” Cyril nodded and looked only a little terrified. Spencer looked around and spotted both Kieffer and Camilla a little further away in the darkness. “You ran into the portal or whatever the fuck it was. Why would you do that?! Are you fucking stupid?!”

“I couldn’t just let you face Hell alone!” he stated as he pulled Spencer closer. “And never anger a High Prince of Hell again!”

“You ran into the portal for me?” Spencer held onto Cyrils arms, careful not to touch the flame that he conjured for light. “You… You really…” Spencer cut himself off with a chuckle. He smacked his forehead as he laughed, “you really do care!” He laughed louder as tears formed. “You care about me! Holy shit!”

Cyril stared at him for a second, looking a little shocked then cracked a smile. “Yes! I care about you! I care so much!” he exclaimed with a small laugh. “I’ve said it so many times! It took all of this for you to finally see that?!” They laughed a bit while clinging to each other. “My lord, you are the dumbest man I’ve ever met.”

“Hey!” Spencer grumbled trying to hide his embarrassed smile. Cyril wiped Spencers tears away and chuckled. Kieffer smiled as he watched them laugh, then looked very confused when they kissed. Spencer noticed him staring and quickly got ready to attack. “What the fuck are you staring at, Kief?!”

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?”


	13. In-Laws Are Hard To Deal With Sometimes

The next few minutes were filled with Spencer and Kieffer bickering. “It’s none of your goddamn business if I have a… Boyfriend or not!” Spencer yelled and forced the last few words out of his mouth. 

“But I just want to be included in your life!” Kieffer argued. “I’m happy for you.”

“SHUT UP!” Spencer shouted, he could feel his face burning up. Cyril tried and failed to suppress his laughter. “You shut up too,” he grumbled. Spencer noticed Azazel nearby and narrowed his eyes. “The fuck do you want, kid?” Cyril softly elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a look.

Azazel scratched the raccoon behind the ears and raised an eyebrow. “Hey, so first of all I wanna apologize about losing my temper and forcing you into a portal to Hell. But you really didn’t give me much of a choice. Second of all, we’re falling at really high speeds and I wanna know if humans or whatever he is can survive landing from extreme heights.”

“WHAT!?”

“Yeah I’ll take that as a no... Anyway, we’re here! Welcome to Hell!” Azazel smiled and then disappeared. 

Spencer looked around frantically for the ground and braced himself for impact. “Fuck, I’m going to Hell and I’m going to die before I even get there.” He shut his eyes, held onto Cyril and waited.

It felt like forever before anything happened. “Spencer, Darling, you can open your eyes. You’re okay,” Cyril whispered. Spencer opened his eyes and looked around. Cyril, now in demon form, was holding him bridal style. They were in a dimly lit stone temple with silks hanging from the ceiling that moved in the breeze.

“Am I dead?”

“No, you’re alive. I wasn’t going to let you hit the ground,” Cyril said. “Are you alright?” 

Spencer nodded as he glanced around a bit more. Surprisingly, Kieffer was still alive and talking with Azazel. “Hell looks a lot different than I what I pictured. Where’s all the people getting tortured? The other demons? ...You can put me down, you know.”

“Hm? Oh, sorry.” Cyril put him down, both of them blushing. “This is just the throne room of Liliths temple. Hell is vast and has many different realms, I’m sure that at least one place looks like whatever you’re thinking of.” Spencer nodded some more as he walked away, sand crunching underneath his boots as he approached one of the many torches.

The sound of chains clanging to the ground got their attention. They whipped around to find Camilla rubbing her wrists. Spencer finally could see the family resemblance with her demon form. “You let a low-life demon hunter stab me with iron AND put me in chains?! Un-be-liev-a-ble!” she snapped, her voice horse from her wound. She shouted something in demonic at them, which caused Azazel to start laughing.

“That was rude,” Cyril grumbled and returned her glare. Spencer looked at Cyril then at Camilla in angry confusion.

“What did she say? The fuck did she say?!”

“Keep your human under control,” she hissed.

“_His human?!_” Spencer yelled and started to make his way towards her. Cyril held him back and tried to get him to calm down. “You fucking bitch! I’m not some type of pet!” Camilla swiped at him, scratching his arm and promptly scaled a stone pillar and sat with her back against the ceiling. “Get back down here!”

“Don’t fuck with me right now, Sweetheart.”

Cyril gently pulled him away, guided Spencer to the base of a staircase and sat him down. “She’s freaking out, taking her anger out on whoever she can and trying to get under your skin. Don’t pay her any attention, that’s just what she wants,” he sighed as he healed the scratch.

“I don’t give a shit right now. I’ve just been dragged to Hell by some super powered goth kid,” Spencer snapped. Azazel turned around with an insulted look. 

“Goth? It’s 80’s punk rock, death rock and anarchism!” Azazel yelled and gestured to his outfit. “Goth kid. What. Ever,” he grumbled.

“What did I say about angering him?!” Cyril hissed. Spencer flipped Azazel off and grumbled underneath his breath. “Leave the baby demon alone.”

“I’M FIFTEEN!”

Kieffer gave Azazel a small pat on the back. “I’m so sorry about them. Spencer is actually really fun to be around once you get to know him. He’s just in a bad mood, give him a chance.” Azazel nodded and walked off.

Spencer nudged Cyril and sighed. “I can tell that whatever happened between you two, you feel bad about it.” Cyril sighed and leaned his head on Spencers shoulder, careful about his horns. “Don’t feel bad about it, she’s crazy and stupid.”

“Crazy and stupid, then you two should get along,” he chuckled. “It’s a lot to explain, but in short we were close, Camilla was really the only sibling I was close to. I ended up leaving, but I didn’t tell her, and with me being gone they needed someone to take the fall for all the rules I broke.” Cyril shifted slightly. “Eventually the grudge she kept boiled over and she lashed out. If you couldn’t tell, demons are very petty beings who are known to hold grudges.”

“Yeah, dealing with siblings can be tough.”

“Oh? So you do have a family,” Cyril mused with a teasing smile.

Azazel rolled up to them holding a small bag, the raccoon trailing behind him. He shuffled slightly before hopping of his skateboard. “Hey, so my mom is gonna be here soon… But I got some food for you, just some apples and a few cans of soda. I think that’s what humans eat.” He tossed Spencer an apple, who caught it and mumbled a thanks. “Can I ask some questions about the mortal world?”

“No.”

“Okay so,” Azazel started and sat down in front of them. Kieffer walked over and sat down with them. Azazel asked many questions that the others tried to answer. Even Spencer answered a few, but gave sarcastic answers. “...Can cats have apples?”

“That’s a raccoon,” Spencer remarked.

“No, I don’t think that's right. I’m sure it’s a cat, but that could be a cool name for it,” Azazel mumbled as he took a bite out of a can. Spencer blinked and turned to Cyril, who shrugged in return.

Suddenly the room grew brighter as more torches suddenly lit themselves and a breeze picked up. Silks parted forming a doorway, and revealing a woman walking towards them. She was dressed in fine silks and jewelry that gently clinked together, her bright red hair dragged behind her. A few locks of her hair flowed in the air as if it was flowing in water. A veil covered her face, bearing a sigil unknown to Spencer and Kieffer, head held high. She was ethereal.

Spencer suddenly felt very nervous, but he stood up with Cyril. He couldn’t see her face, but could feel her stare. It set him on edge, yet captivated him. “Is… Is that Lilith?” Spencer whispered. “She looks human…”

“I am she,” Lilith spoke as she walked past, her voice was soft yet filled the room. Lilith walked up to her throne and sat down. Camilla kneeled at the base of the steps, while Cyril stood. “I often need to settle petty fights between mine children, yet this has gone past the point of ridiculous. I had more faith in you, Camilla. You used the main portal without clearance and brought harm to humans. You will be dealt with, yet for now, I want you out of mine sight.”

Camilla swiftly bowed once more then hurried to leave. “The least you could’ve done is say goodbye,” she whispered as she passed by.

“Goodbye,” Cyril whispered back, honest regret in his voice. Camilla slowed down for a second, glancing over her shoulder as she went out of the room.

Lilith turned her attention to the others, both Spencer and Kieffer felt small in her presence. “H-Hey mom! I went and got them. I know you were going to do something else to get them, but I did it for you! And I brought this guy too, I don’t know what he is, but I thought you might know. He’s called an Kieffer.” Azazel pointed to Kieffer who gave a small wave. “Can I have visits the mortal world now?”

“_**No**_,” Lilith spoke so sharply it made everyone flinch. Spencer almost felt bad for the kid. “You know you are banned from the mortal realm. Never go behind mine back again… Didst anyone else see you in the mortal realm?”

“...Yes... Two other humans.”

“I shall compose that they shall not remember you.” Spencer felt a little bad for the kid. “Even this one hither. Yet the plant doth haunt and vex me… Are you from the Dark God?” Kieffer nodded. “Gross.”

Cyril heard Spencer snickering beside him and turned. “What? What is it?” he whispered.

“Nothing, I just noticed that your elf ears move depending on how you’re feeling. Almost like a cat. Earlier they were pointed up when you were laughing, now they’re pointed down and you look… a little… pissed,” Spencer trailed off and cleared his throat. “Just something I noticed. It’s cute. Plus she called him gross.”

“Elf ears?” Cyril echoed and touched his ears. He then blushed lightly and smiled. “You think it’s cute?” Lilith sighed and drummed her fingers on the arm of her throne impatiently. They both shut up at once.

“And Cyril... I canst not say I am surprised, you were always a free spirit. Where hast you been hiding?” Cyril hesitated but gave the name of the town, Lilith hummed in response and clasped her hands together. Spencer noticed Azazel walking away while hugging himself, and felt bad for the kid. “Who is the human hither?”

“This is Spencer Middleton, my boyfriend,” Cyril stated and grabbed his hand. Lilith hummed quietly. Spencer couldn’t think of a time he felt so nervous and squeezed Cyrils hand.

She stood up and walked towards them, Spencer stood his ground despite wanting to leave. “You are aware that Baphomet is most upset. One of their servants hath gone missing, and they say a demon living among humans is breaking cosmic law.” Both Cyril and Spencer felt a sense of dread. “Yet you are mine child, not theirs. Hence I shall decide what is to be done here. It is mine decision, and mine alone.”

They looked at each other for a split second before looking back at Lilith. “You remind me of myself. Breaking rules and making a life of thy own. Living carefree. I remember what it was like to turn mine back on mine creator and become who I am now. I never looked back,” she sighed, a hint of a smile in her voice. “There is something wrong with that town, I wish to know more... Leave us,” she waved Spencer off. “Loving that human shall be hard work.”

”Not to me, not if it’s him,” Cyril whispered.

He reluctantly walked away, looking over his shoulder at Cyril, who seemed just as puzzled. Spencer looked over at Azazel, and found him sitting off in a corner with the raccoon. He looked away, cursed under his breath then walked over. “Hey,” he whispered as he crouched down. Azazel looked at him over his sunglasses, showing a hint of red with goat-like pupils. “This place seems like hell for you.”

“Haha, very funny.” Spencer cursed himself and shook his head. “...Can I ask one more question?”

“You already asked so many questions, but fine. As long as it’s only one question,” Spencer grumbled and held up a finger.

“What was it like to die?”

Spencer felt like he just got punched in the gut as he stared back at Azazel. “It wasn’t fun, that’s for fucking sure.” Azazel nodded as he thought the answer over. “Now I get to ask two questions. One, you seem pretty powerful and important here, do you know how they found Cyril? Two, why are you asking about dying? Not something I thought some demon kid would ask.”

“Oh, didn’t you know? When someone is attracted to an Incubus or Succubus, it creates this little bit of energy that can be seen by other demons. Usually it’s nothing too big and they feed off it anyways. But you? You were like this super bright star in the darkness, and he didn’t feed off you so it just kept growing brighter… You really care for him and like him don’t you?”

“Just answer the other question,” Spencer mumbled as he blushed then cursed himself again.

Azazel sighed and his smile fell. “My name means ‘The Sacrificial Goat.’ It’s literal in my case. In a few months I’m gonna be sacrificed for some greater good for Hell… Dying doesn’t seem like a lot of fun…” he whispered. Spencer took a deep breath and looked over at Lilith and Cyril turn looked back at Azazel.

“Listen up, I’m not going to repeat myself. Don’t let them get to you. Fight back. Even run away if you need to.” Azazel sat up. “Cyril managed to do it and lived with humans for who knows how long. With your power, you could easily do it. I mean, you already got to the mortal realm once already.” Spencer started to stand back up but Azazel pulled him into a quick hug. “Okay, get off. Get off.”

Spencer dusted himself off and walked over to Kieffer, who gave him a smile. They watched as Cyril reluctantly handed Lilith back the sword he stole so many years ago. “Hey,” Kieffer whispered. “I’m really proud of you.” Spencer almost told him to fuck off, but stayed quiet and crossed his arms.

“You.” Spencer stood up straight when Lilith turned to him. “I truly believe that Cyril should'st hast picked someone better. Yet I can say to how much you care for him. For that, I grant you mine deepest thanks.” Spencer didn’t know what to say to that, all he could manage was to give a nod. “The mortals will leave now. Farewell.”

“Wait!” Spencer and Cyril started in a panicked tone as they looked at each other. There was a strong gust of wind and Spencer then found himself lying on the grass of a front lawn. He sat up and looked around, a raccoon ran across his lap and scurried away. Kieffer sat up with a groan a few feet away.

They were in front of Cyrils house, a few lights were on and surprisingly Spencers car was in perfect shape sitting in the driveway. Spencer quickly did a once over on it and found a small note tucked under one of the windshield wipers. ‘_Dear Spencer, thank you for chatting with me. Again, sorry about earlier, hopefully fixing your car will make up for it. -Azazel._’ Spencer searched his mind for anyone named that, but found nothing.

Spencer and Kieffer walked into the house and found Eric and Silvia watching Futurama. “Oh god, he’s back. I mean, thank god you’re back!” Silvia joked as he walked in. “So how are things… Where’s Cyril?”

“Yeah, fuck you too. I don’t know where he is. Probably still in Hell talking with Lilith or whatever. He should be back soon.”

“You went to Hell, the real deal?” Eric questioned. Spencer nodded as he thought over the craziness of what happened. “And they hated you so much they sent you back.”

“Well of course he went to Hell,” Silvia cut in. “How else is supposed to meet Cyrils family?” Spencer gave a harsh fake laugh and went to find something to drink. “Fuck dude, how’d you even get to Hell? I remember some portal showed up but it’s all fuzzy.”

Kieffer looked at the three of them as they tried to remember what exactly happened and tossed around ideas. “None of you remember?” he asked. They looked at him with confusion. “The kid? Fluffy white hair, skateboard, a really cool punk rock look?”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Spencer snapped. Kieffer frowned and shook his head. “I can’t believe that you lived through all that. You’re probably going nuts.” He sat down with the others and talked about what he could remember. 

Eventually Eric went off to bed, Silvia gave him a quick guide of where to find the guest bedroom that was downstairs. Kieffer went back home, he still was upset that no one else remembered what happened. And Silvia and Spencer chatted for a bit as they waited.

It’s been about two hours and Spencer was growing more impatient and worried. He was sitting on the couch and occasionally glancing out the window. There was still no sign of Cyril. Spencer grumbled under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair, fighting to stay awake. He looked over at Silvia, hoping for some more small talk to keep him busy, but found her asleep.

Out of the corner of his eye, Spencer noticed the basement door slowly swing open. He drew his gun and aimed. Only to watch as a green boa constrictor hung from the door handle and fall to the ground with a loud ‘slap.’ He stared at it with wide eyes and lowered the gun. Theuban slowly moved from the doorway and towards the living room.

“What the actual fuck?” he whispered. Spencer carefully walked towards the large snake, glaring at it with a frown. “I’m not fucking scared of you,” he whispered and crouched down. Theuban lifted her head and flickered her tongue out. “Fat bitch,” he sneered, unaware that Eric was standing on the stairs watching him with confusion. “I’m not scared of you and I’ll prove it.”

Spencer hesitantly reached out his hand, curling his upper lip in fear. Thueban flickered her tongue out again and touched his hand, he quickly drew back and glared at the snake. He took a deep breath and tried again. Eventually, Spencer touched the top of Thuebans head. “Hey, you might not be that bad…”

Eric noticed that Silvia woke up and was also watching Spencer. They exchanged a look and shrugged. “Why are you petting the snake like it’s a dog?” Eric asked. He quickly ducked as Spencer aimed the gun at him. “Oh my god. Why are you like this?!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t sneak up on people!” Spencer snapped. Eric glared back at him, wondering if he understood the hypocrisy. “Fucking hell, I thought you were heading to bed. Go back and leave me alone.” 

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Eric asked. “I’m just getting a drink, calm down.” They glared at each other for a moment before Spencer stood up and let Eric pass. “There’s so many fancy drinks here. Hey, are you doing alright?” he asked, feeling a little awkward. Spencer crosses his arms and leaned against the wall. “Okay fine, never mind.”

“The fuck kind of question is that?”

“I’m just asking if you’re doing alright since you know you went to Hell, your boyfriend is still there and apparently we can’t remember certain things,” Eric snapped. “But fine, fuck me for trying to be nice.”

Before Spencer could attack Eric, Silvia walked in and shook her head disapprovingly. “Why can’t you two just act like normal people for once? What are you? Inbred rednecks? Can’t hold a normal conversation? Can’t talk about your feelings? Bitch.” Spencer and Eric stared at her, exchanged a glance then avoided eye contact. “Don’t piss yourself but Thueban is trying to wrap around your leg.”

“Why did you tell him?” Eric asked as he sipped his drink. “I was waiting for him to notice.” Spencer fell back on his ass and started to scramble backwards, the sudden movement caused Thueban to tense up and squeezed his leg. “I thought you weren’t scared of snakes.”

“Shut up! Get it off of me!” Spencer snapped. He didn’t know if he should kick his leg or try to yank the snake off. “GET IT THE FUCK OFF OF ME!”

“Okay, calm down you’re going to freak her out. If she gets stressed, she’ll bite,” Silvia warned as she walked over. Eric smirked as he sat back to watch. “Dude, calm down.”

“I’M FREAKING HER OUT?!” Spencer yelled. “WAIT, IT’S GOING TO BITE ME?!” Silvia grumbled underneath her breath as she grabbed the snake by the base of the neck and started to untangle it from Spencer. “Took you long enough.”

“Wow, you’re welcome. Talk to me like that again and I’ll drop Thueban on your face while you’re asleep. Don’t fuck with me,” she snapped as she took Thueban back downstairs. “After I put her back, I’m heading to bed,” she called out.

“She’s fun,” Eric remarked as Spencer got back up. “Anyways, I’m going to be heading out in the morning. Good night, I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Eric said as he walked by Spencer. He thought about making a snappy comment about what it’s like to be missing someone important, but decided against it for now.

The clock quietly chimed, marking another hour went by and still no sign of Cyril. Spencer took a shaky breath as he sat on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. Panicked thoughts of where he could be went through Spencers mind, causing him to feel worse. These thoughts were interrupted when the front door abruptly opened.

“Silvia?!” Cyril called out as he rushed into the house. “This is going to sound insane, but Lilith banished Spencer somewhere. We need… to find him…” he trailed off when he met Spencers eyes. They looked at each other for a second before they did anything.

Spencer launched himself off the couch and almost tackled Cyril as he hugged him. Cyril laughed as he tightly hugged Spencer and peppered his face with kisses. “What took you so long?!” he asked as pulled back a bit. “Never scare me like that again!” 

“I’m sorry, but Lilith and I needed to come to an agreement. I’m so glad you’re okay. She banished you and I didn’t know where you went or if you were okay.” Tears started to run down his cheeks as Cyril rambled on. “I was so worried about you.” Spencer shushed him and wiped the tears away. 

“It’s okay, I’m here,” he assured as he stoked Cyrils hair. “I was worried about _you_. You were gone for hours! I was starting to think that you were stuck there or replaced-”

“Replaced?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll explain later,” Spencer quickly said. Cyril gave a confused look but hugged Spencer tighter. “I’m so glad that you’re here and that you’re safe,” he confessed.

Spencer pulled back and looked at Cyril, then placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They stood in the living room, holding onto each other tightly. Cyril gently caressed the others face as he kissed him back, then started to laugh. Spencer pulled back again and gave a confused look. “Sorry, it’s just that was the first time you kissed me. It’s nice.”

“Won’t be the last,” Spencer smirked and dipped Cyril. They laughed between kisses. Cyril wrapped his arms around Spencers neck and smiled into the kiss. “What’s the arrangement that took you so long?”

“Well, Lilith was, and probably still is, against me living here, but her curiosity about this town thankfully overpowered that. So I can live in the mortal realm, but I have to give reports on whatever is happening in this town. Apparently this place was taken off the maps centuries ago and there’s plenty of warnings to keep demons away… What kind of town is this?”

“Only if you really knew,” Spencer chuckled. “So no more other demons showing up to cause problems?” Cyril took a sharp inhale and hummed. “Fuck, are you serious?”

“If it gets out that I’ve broken so many rules and now I’m allowed to live life however I want, that could end very badly. So yes, technically I am living here legally but it’s in secret. Being one of Liliths favourites can be really rewarding.” Spencer laughed. “But enough about that, I’m just glad to be back.” 

They kissed again and Cyril laced their fingers together. “Let’s go to bed,” he whispered. Spencer grinned as Cyril led him to his room. The next morning, Eric refused to look them in the eye.


	14. Confessions

It's been a few more weeks since they started dating. Overall it's been great for both Spencer and Cyril.

“I’m home!” Spencer called out as he shut the door behind him. “You won’t believe the bullshit I dealt with at the gas station. I hate those bitches. And Eric keeps going on about his niece. Fucking annoying.” Cyril came around the corner and gave him a quick kiss. “How was your day? Oh, here, I stopped at Starbucks and got your usual.”

“You remembered, thank you. My day was busy, got a lot of reports done and sent off. Plus Kieffer slipped down the stairs and broke his neck.” Spencer looked around for the body. “I already cut up and burned the remains.”

Spencer laughed and walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. “We’ll get a new Kieffer in the morning. Hey, so tomorrow I’m torturing some guy, and I know how much you like to watch humans be tortured.” Cyrils eyes lit up in excitement. “You want to come along?”

“You know I’m coming along to watch that. Not only do I love watching torture, but you make it so fun.” They laughed as they figured out what they wanted to eat. Eventually they settled for some popcorn while watching a movie. 

As he sat down, Spencer wrapped his arm around Cyrils shoulders and pulled him closer. “Alright, alright. We can watch this awful movie, but after I get to put on my favourite documentary.” Spencer leaned his head back and groaned. “Interview with the Vampire is a good documentary!”

“That doesn’t sound like a real documentary. And how dare you say The Simpsons movie is an awful movie! It’s a damn good movie,” Spencer playfully growled.

“It was kept secret from the humans that it was an actual documentary. Fine, I’ll watch the weird yellow imps and pretend to laugh.” They sat there on the couch watching the movie, cuddled together. Cyril laid his head on Spencers chest and held out his hand. Spencer stared at the open hand for a second then blushed lightly as he went to hold the others hand. “What? No, I wanted popcorn. You are hoarding it all to yourself,” Cyril laughed as he slapped away Spencers hand.

Spencer grumbled as he put popcorn in Cyrils hand. “Bastard. You’re lucky that I got the unsalted kind. Next time I’ll put extra salt on it or whatever.”

“I won’t kiss you if you do that,” he threatened. Spencer narrowed his eyes at Cyril, who just smiled in return. Cyril sat up to kiss him on the cheek and mumbled something in Arabic.

“What does that mean? You’ve been saying that to me for the past week. What does it even mean?” Spencer asked in confusion. Cyril blushed and avoided eye contact. Spencer tightened the hug so he couldn’t get away, both of them laughed quietly. “I’m not going to let you go until you tell me what it means.”

“I-It means…”

“C’mon! Spit it out, what does it mean?”

Cyril sighed and chuckled. “I’ve been trying to work up the courage to say it in English… Spencer, I-”

“You want to break up?” Spencer asked in a small and panicked voice.

“What?! No! Why do you always have to think of the worst. Spencer, I love you!” Cyril exclaimed. Spencer sat there with wide eyes, he was completely caught off guard with what he just heard. “You make me laugh and you are always surprising me. I love how you torment and torture people. You are charming, stupid and incredibly handsome… I’m not even sure how to explain this, but I love you.”

They sat there in silence. Cyril anxiously waited for a response and Spencer sat there in shock. “You… I… Shut up! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!” Spencer yelled and then buried his face into his hands. Cyril sat there, unsure of how to react, and watched as Spencer gave a muffled groan. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Suddenly he grabbed the TV remote and threw it, the remote hit the TV and shattered the screen.

“Now we have to get a new Kieffer and a new TV…” Cyril mumbled. “Should… Should I go?”

“No! Don’t go!” Spencer shouted, looking extremely panicked. “I just…” he trailed off with a groan. Spencer ignored how fast his heart was beating and grabbed Cyrils hand. “Do… Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?!” 

Cyril felt his own heart beat faster as he looked Spencer in the eyes. “Yes,” he whispered. He laced their fingers together. “I love you. I would do anything for you… I would kill for you.” Spencer felt a shiver go down his spine.

Spencer grinned and leaned in close, watching as Cyril turned a light shade of gold. “You love me,” he teased. Spencer chuckled and wrapped his arm back around Cyrils shoulders. “You love me, and you said you would do anything for me,” he teased. Cyril scoffed but couldn’t help but smile. “Even kill for me.”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Do you love me?” he asked. Spencer was certain he was going to have a heart attack and die on the spot. Cyril pushed him back and pinned him against the couch with a smirk. “I’m not going to let you go until you tell me,” he said with a low chuckle.

Spencer narrowed his eyes, “bastard.”

“Come on, spit it out.”

“You’re using my own words against me,” he smirked. Spencer grabbed Cyrils arm and quickly twisted him onto his back, catching him off guard. He pulled the other into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, “I… I do. I do love you.” Cyril slightly turned to look at Spencer. “I never once thought I would be here, dating a man and be... happy…” he confessed and began to tear up.

Cyril turned a bit more and ran a hand through Spencers hair. “Darling, if you start crying, I’m going to cry... Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know! I’m happy! Fuck, I just thought for most of my life that being gay was wrong, yet here I am. Actually dating a man, who’s this fucking badass and smoking hot demon, and I’m happy!” They laughed softly as they kissed. “So yeah, I do love you. You make me happy, and I love how smart you are and that you don’t take any bullshit.”

“I’m happy too. I didn’t know that humans, and apparently demons, could cry when being so happy,” Cyril mumbled as he smiled. “You love me, and I love you. Just being here, together, it’s really nice.” Spencer pulled him into another kiss and held his hand. “You’re actually really sweet.”

“I am not! I’m not sweet or nice or whatever!”

“Oh, yes you are,” Cyril teased, loving the way Spencer blushed. “Or do I just get special treatment because I’m your boyfriend and you loooove me.”

“Shut up!” he grumbled and covered Cyrils mouth. Cyril gave a muffled laugh in response. “Okay fine, but you can’t tell anyone!” Spencer hissed with a smirk.

“I’ll only tell Silvia and Eric.”

“You better not tell Eric! He’ll never let me forget it.”

Cyril laughed as he leaned in and kissed Spencer. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you smug bastard.”


End file.
